The Three Daily Likes of Beast Boy and Raven
by AjStarlet
Summary: What happens when Raven and Beast Boy must be together all day and at night write three things they liked about each other? Why, a fangirling shipping Starfire, a lonely Cyborg, and a torturous Robin who keeps on getting pranked by the midnight blue and green duo of course! BBRae with a side of RobStar [Complete]
1. eh it's a warning

WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ MAY BE A HUMOROUS STORY, OR EVEN A PARODY. I ADVISE YOU TO READ THIS STORY WITH CAUTION.

YOU MIGHT GO CRAZY.

**REMEMBER THAT. **

NOW ENJOY THIS PARODY/STORY.

-Aj

(I love you)


	2. Tugging

**Currently now:**

**I am at 900 words of Chapter 4 of The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail.**

**:3!**

**But I just went on Tumblr...my BBxRae ship is sailing again. **

**I am going to be busy for a couple of days, well maybe, we're not sure yet. But anyways, I found myself rushing for writing chapter 4, so, I re-did it and perfected the first half! :D**

**Yayyy :P**

**But, this is a new story I'm starting about Raven and Beast Boy! :D**

* * *

"Shut up."

"No."

"DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU."

"...fine..."

Raven smirked.

As always, the two opposites went on arguing. Cyborg just sighed when he walked in. He was waiting for Starfire to get out of the bathroom, and Robin was using the other one. Cyborg did not want to hear BB and Raven fighting.

Raven continued on reading her book, violet eyes wandering around the page.

Beast Boy continued on playing video games, turning down the volume. "Just why do you hate me?" Beast Boy suddenly chirped up.

Raven grimaced. "I don't hate you, Beast Boy," she murmured, turning the page.

Over by the kitchen, Cyborg chuckled. This conversation was going to be very interesting indeed. He grabbed a soda, sat down at the kitchen table, and listened to his fellow teammates arguing.

Meanwhile in the living room, Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Are you sure about that, Rae?" he prodded. "'Cuz it seems like you do!"

"I don't!"

"Hmph!"

Robin now came in, and soon Starfire followed. Cyborg sighed sweet relief, and finally went to the bathroom to release what he had been holding in.

"What's all the commotion?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow.

Starfire clasped her hands together in curiosity, as her two other friends argued. "They have been doing this for a very long time, friend Robin," Starfire said in astonishment but yet with sadness.

"And you just yell at me all the time!" Beast Boy shouted.

Raven crossed her arms. "I'm going to go meditate."

"Fine!" Beast Boy scoffed. "Go away again."

The sorceress clenched her fists, but began to walk off. Robin stepped into her path. Fearing for the sake of the team, Robin gulped. He needed to do something. This was going on _way_ too long. "Raven," he said. "You and Beast Boy...come here..."

Both frenemies followed Robin with coldness in the air. Starfire pouted.

Raven and Beast Boy followed Robin into his room. It was kind of messy, but barely anything like Beast Boy's room. Raven spotted a Seventeen magazine. "Um, Robin?" she asked. "What's that?" she pointed to the magazine.

Robin's face flushed. "Um...I-I..."

Beast Boy snickered, but Raven rolled her eyes. _Now_ he agreed with her.

The masked Titan crossed his arms. "Anyways," he said in a dangerous tone. Beast Boy stopped laughing. Robin dug through his closet, and took out a clear, long stick with two circles at the end. "This is the Tugger."

"And...?" Raven urged.

"The Tugger turns invisible, and kind of into gas once the two ends are locked around two people's wrists," Robin explained. He clasped the right end onto Raven, and the left end onto Beast Boy's wrist. (It looked like this: Raven-Beast Boy. The dash being the Tugger)

Beast Boy's eyes widened when suddenly the stick vanished. He waved his free hand where the stick once had been, but he just felt a little gas. "Now," Robin continued. "The Tugger can stretch for about 6 feet. After that...the two people wearing it...Well, they get electrocuted if they get so far away from each other."

Raven gasped, and protested, "What?! Why are you doing...Oh..."

Beast Boy then understood it, too.

They were going to be Tugged to each other.

Robin smirked. "Now, only I, the person who has Tugged you, can unclasp the Tugger off of your wrists." He said. "For ten days, I want you two to be inseparable. Plus, if you fight too much, you'll get electrocuted."

"What the hell, man?!" Beast Boy cursed. "That's not fair!"

"Yeah, it's Beast Boy's fault," added Raven.

Beast Boy glared at her. "Oh, shut up!"

Robin rubbed his temples. "This is what I mean," he grumbled. "You two will break apart if this continues...And Beast Boy...I know you don't want that."

Beast Boy's cheeks flushed, while Raven raised an eyebrow.

"And, once a day, I want the two of you each to write 3 things about each other that you loved...or, liked...Well, in your case, didn't hate. Such as, Raven, if Beast Boy lets you read in peace, your can write that down," Robin said.

"But...I...I don't trust you," Beast Boy pointed out. "I would rather have Starfire read it."

"For once," Raven added, "I agree. Starfire should read our three things."

"Cyborg and you would-well, you know. Make fun of us," he said.

Robin groaned. "Fine, but since it's still noon, I want you to start today."

"But how about when we sleep?" Raven asked, trying not to explode with anger. "When we have an emergency? When we have to fight?!"

"I'll unclasp you," Robin answered. "Now, let's get started."

* * *

"They're not talking," Cyborg stated.

It was dinnertime, and Raven and Beast Boy haven't talked to each other. All day. They pretended as if they did not have to live their lives with each other, and whenever they had to pee or poo, they'd stay 6 feet away from each other, out the door.

Showering? Raven shuddered at the thought.

Starfire frowned. "Please, Raven and Beast Boy, speak." She pleaded.

_Awww Star looks so cute when she begs..._Robin thought.

_I wonder...I wonder how it would feel to kiss her with romance, not to learn another language...Oh...oh...ohhhh... _Robin face planted his face into his spaghetti.

Starfire gasped. "Are you alright, Robin?" she asked.

Beast Boy laughed, and so did Cyborg.

Robin's cheeks reddened. "I-I...I dunno," he replied truthfully.

"Beast Boy?" Raven finally spoke up. Beast Boy was surprised she was talking. "I didn't meditate today. I really need to. Let's go," she said the last part forcefully, and lugged Beast Boy out of his chair.

"Ouch!" he whined, once they made it to the roof. "Can you be more calm?"

Raven swished around, and said, "Okay. As long as we are not in front of the others, let's unclasp ourselves."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "I don't think we can."

"Let's try!" Raven snarled, and then chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

She focused all of her mind and soul on unclasping their wrists. She imagined the clicking sound, her dark energy pulling them apart. She could feel her power source filing up, but then, she felt exhausted all of the sudden.

It hadn't worked.

Beast Boy frowned. "Aw, man!" he whined.

"Whatever," Raven grumbled. "It's clear only Robin can do it."

* * *

"Friends!" Starfire cheered, around nine P.M.

Raven was reading a book, while Beast Boy sat around, annoyed and bored. "What's up, Star?" he asked. He was too far to reach for his video games, so he tried watching T.V. but then Raven growled at him.

Starfire held her hands out. "Give me your three things that you enjoy about each other, please," she beamed. "And thank you for choosing me to read it."

Beast Boy shrugged, and handed his paper, while Raven didn't look up from her book, and handed Starfire her paper.

"Ahem!" Starfire giggled. "I shall go read these, and make sure you are 'learning the lesson,' as you guys say." With that, she flew away, happy that they weren't fighting.

_Beast Boy's List_

_1. I don't hate that she did not yell at me for at least two hours._

_2. I don't hate that she respected my privacy when I had to do my business._

_3. I don't hate that she wasn't so horrible today._

Starfire pouted. This was very troubling.

Hardly any progress!

She reached out for Raven's list, took a deep breath, and read it.

_Raven's List of Things I Do Not Hate About Beast Boy_

_1. He respected my privacy when I used the bathroom today._

_2. He let me meditate for an hour._

_3. We both agree that this sucks._

"Well..." Starfire sighed. "It's something."


	3. No, Rosalinda!

**Currently now:**

**I just uploaded chapter 5 of TTTRFM!**

**Ugh!**

**SO MUCH FLUFFINESS AND COUPLES...**

**Unfortunately, BBxRae shippers, I made them have a fight. BUUUT, I did that to have a really cute scene next chapter! :3**

**NOOOWWW, CONTINUING ON IN DIS STORY...**

**BB and Raven have been Tugged together.**

**What shall happen?  
**

**Wah...wahh..waaahhhh.**

* * *

Raven had just finished changing. "I know you were peeking," she snapped at him, as they began to walk to his room.

Robin said that in order to trust each other, they had to also _change _together. Raven began to get so angry, that Robin promised just to try it once and then it was done. So, they did it.

Raven didn't trust Beast Boy.

"I was not peeking!" Beast Boy protested.

The demoness rolled her eyes. "I saw you. I could feel it."

"How?" he asked, once they reached his door.

Raven sighed. "Well, as a part of my powers and soul, I can feel other people's emotions," she explained. "I can make it fade, but when I was changing I made it much more powerful. Your heart was beating faster, your face was flushed, you felt embarrassed but adventurous."

She then saw his flaming cheeks and ears, and could hear his heart thumping against his green chest wildly. "Kind of like now. But I used my powers to shu tyour eyes like 2 seconds later, so, trust me, don't mess with me." She finished. "Now, go change and hurry."

"OK..." Raven knew he was going to say something stupid. Not just 'OK'. "Just try to keep your eyes off of me, kay?"

"God, you barely grew since Tokyo, which may I remind you was 3 months ago."

"A mere 3 months! I'm five foot five now..."

"And I'm still two inches taller." She kept her eyes closed, still turned around.

"Ah, shut up."

Then Raven saw it. She turned around, thinking that the zip she heard was him finishing putting on his outfit. Her cheeks reddened like crazy when she saw he still needed to put on the top part of the outfit.

He had 'scrawn muscles,' that was Raven's term of it. Strong, small muscles on a still kind of going through puberty dude. She blushed, and hid deeper into her hood. "Hurry up," she growled.

Finally, Beast Boy frowned but finished. He sighed. "Let's just go and get this over with."

* * *

"Raven, may we venture to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked, her voice pleading.

They walked through the ops door, and Raven sighed. Beast Boy lugged behind her. It was the second day...Only eight more days left! He really wanted some tofu. Yawning, he stopped for a sec to catch a break.

Raven had to stop, too. "C'mon, do you want to get electrocuted?" she hissed.

Beast Boy whimpered and shook his head. He followed as Raven began to make some herbal tea. "Err..." Beast Boy muttered. "I'm only wondering, but maybe you could make a tofu-?"

His voice was cut off when Raven glared at him. "We will learn to like the same foods," she growled.

"But...I don't really like..."

"Grr..."

"Okay," Beast Boy whimpered. "I am totally fine with that!

Robin stepped into the kitchen, hearing slight bickering. "Ummm," he began, wagging a finger at them. "You guys have to be getting along. In fact, why don't you two go to the park for an hour at least? It'll be...more laid-back."

Raven raised an eyebrow. As if Robin would ever say the word "fun". She was completely lost in all of the mess and now un-privateness in her life, due to Robin's stupid plan and Beast Boy's just plain old dumbness. She knew when she was changing this morning that Beast Boy was totally watching her, so, she used her dark aura to keep his eyes shut.

Little pervert.

Beast Boy crossed his arms, which yanked Raven's right wrist. He apologized quickly, and they both began to walk out the door. Beast Boy remembered this morning, when he was changing. Heh, he hoped he got her blush just a little.

But then, Raven had an idea. Yanking back her wrist, she made Beast Boy yelp but stay in place. "Robin, I'm going to the ma-" Raven wanted to tell Robin something, but he and Starfire were too busy having a tickle fight. At least they weren't making out, like Cyborg had caught them doing last week. At least they were in love. Robin stopped, face flushed, and asked her to continue. "We promised to go to the mall with Starfire today."

Starfire gasped. "We are going to the mall of shopping?!" she squealed. She then hugged Robin tightly. "May we go, please?"

Robin began to sputter for breath. "Uh...f-fi...fine!" he gasped, and Starfire let him go. She pecked his cheek, and in a flash, grabbed the other two Titans for a day at the mall.

* * *

Beast Boy just had an annoyed pout on his face when they got there.

He did not want to go the mall, Tugged to a stubborn half-demon girl, along with a extra cheery Starfire. He groaned when Starfire dragged them to Forever 21. "Um, Starfire?" Raven asked. "I didn't know you liked more...grown-up stuff."

"Well, Raven," Starfire giggled, when she began to browse through a classy shirt with pink flowers on it along with a flowy pink cotton jacket on it. She clutched it against her chest. "It has the best choices for my 'casual' dates with Robin. Such as, going to the pier, or watching the movies, or such." She smiled brightly. "Oh, friend Raven! This is perfect for you!"

Beast Boy tried to stifle a laugh.

Starfire had picked out a black, sleeveless shirt with a purple leather vest. The black shirt was tucked into a gray skirt, and Raven wanted to gag. It was too preppy. "Star...I don't think so." She answered.

But Beast Boy nudged Raven's side. "I think you'd look perfect in it!" he beamed, raised his eyebrows.

Raven pushed him away.

Oh crap, that was a bad idea. It had made Beast Boy snicker as he stumbled from her force, but then it made him tumble. The Tugger stretched, just a little over 6 feet. Raven gasped, and so did Beast Boy, getting ready for the electric currents to run throughout them.

It was just a small zap. Just a little prick on their hands.

"Why?" Raven asked, and tapped her chin.

Beast Boy got up, and dusted himself off. "Maybe Robin isn't a cruel person," he suggeted.

"Hah."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's try seven feet," Beast Boy said. "Maybe the longer the length, the bigger the electrocution."

Raven shrugged. "Maybe you're not so stupid."

They went away, seven feet from each other. Sure enough, they heard the Tugger powering up, and the electricity felt maybe twice as bad at the small zap. It still hadn't hurt so much. "Good idea," Raven said.

Beast Boy smiled.

"Raven, please try this on," Starfire begged, gesturing to the outfit she picked up. "Please?!"

"..."

"PPLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSE?!"

"Yo, lady, shut up!" a man called from the store. Then he saw it was Starfire. "Ooh, hehe...I love you..." Starfire just gave him a curt nod, and ushered Raven and the outfit she picked into the fitting room.

Beast Boy stayed 2 feet from the door, guarding the door as there was a little creek in it to fit the Tugger gas in. Raven pulled the outfit on of her head, and then added the vest on it.

It did hug her curves kind of, and just gave her a scene look. She shrugged, and asked Beast Boy to call Starfire in. Tapping her foot, Raven noticed her hair was longer now. Now just a little longer than a shoulder-length look. It even began to have little waves at the bottom. She frowned. "I need a haircut," she muttered.

"Raven, have you finished?" Starfire asked. Raven pulled out the door. She never bought an outfit this preppy. Starfire clasped her hands happily. "You look wonderful!"

Raven shrugged, then she noticed Beast Boy's blank stare. She wanted to badly to open up her emotion reader part of her powers, but she respected other people's feelings. "Beast Boy?" she asked. "Do I look alright?"

He shook his head, getting out his trance. "Alright? You look new and awesome!" he beamed. Then he blushed. "Err...sorry."

Raven looked down. "Do I look creepy in my cloak?"

Starfire shook her head. "It just looks like you are hiding, friend." She answered. "But that is you, and your choice."

"I like you in your regular outfit," Beast Boy shrugged. "It's _you. _But it would be nice to see you...in...in other new things."

Raven smiled a little.

They bought the outfit, while Starfire of course, bought 10 outfits. Beast Boy bought a new baseball cap, and snow cone. They exited the mall, quite happily, actually. Beast Boy then put his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked. "You seem...zoned out."

Raven was thinking about how she hadn't fought with Starfire about shopping, or with Beast Boy about anything. She hid her smile, but nodded. "I'm just fine." She replied. "It's already three P.M...you...you guys wanna catch a movie?"

Starfire happily clapped her hands, while Beast Boy gasped. "_You _want to?" he teased.

"Shall we?" Starfire giggled.

"Sure," Raven shrugged.

They watched _I Love You, Rosalinda _which Starfire was bawling by the end of the movie. (P.S: I have no idea if this is an actual movie. If it is... O_O) She had begged and begged to watch it, which Raven and Beast Boy were so sick of her whining and pleads that they let her see it.

The main male in the movie and love interest, Esteban, began to carry Rosalinda in his arms. "Oooh, my precious Rosalinda! I LOVED YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Starfire began to sob uncontrollably, screaming, "No, Esteban! Rosalinda shall liiiiiiivvvve!"

They ushered the three Titans out, people laughing and/or swearing at them. Beast Boy patted Starfire's back reassuringly. "There, there," he hushed. "It's alright. Rosalinda is the main character. She only fainted from that random gang attack."

"B-but *sniff* Esteban w-was so sad," Starfire croaked. "What if that happens with Robin and I? I-I *sniff* hate that idea."

Raven exchanged a worried glance with Beast Boy. "Don't worry, Starfire." She assured. "You two are very strong. Okay?"

"R-really?"

"Of course," Beast Boy agreed.

"Thank you both," Starfire sighed as they reached the tower. Then, she pulled them into a bone crushing hug.

* * *

"It's five o'clock!" Robin gasped. "Where have you all been?"

"The mall, and a movie," Beast Boy replied, sighing happily.

Raven looked down at her feet.

"I-It actually wasn't so bad..." She said awkwardly. "Thanks Beast Boy, for cooperating. If you want...Y-you can eat some...of that smelly tofu." She tried to smile, but the smell of tofu wavered in her mind.

He jumped up. "Really?!"

"Yes. And don't hug me."

He smiled, and that night, he ate a lot of tofu.

* * *

"Friends!" Starfire cheered, all over her strange break down earlier. It was now ten, and Beast Boy smelled like he rolled into bricks and bricks of slimy tofu. Raven begged him to stop after he ate his fifth package.

"Hey, Star," Beast Boy greeted, with a yawn. Raven was normally reading a book. They just ignored each other, while Beast Boy napped. "You need our daily not-hates?"

Starfire frowned just for a second, but nodded, keeping her smile up.

They handed their papers to her, and she sighed. She had tried her best to get them to agree on a lot of things, and even though she was bawling earlier, they joined together to help her feel better.

She smiled at the thought, and began to read the likes.

_Beast Boy's List_

_1. She gave me privacy when I was changing (tho maybe she couldn't help to sneak a glance or two ;D)_

_2. We watched a movie normally together._

_3. She let me eat a lot of tofu. :3_

Starfire grinned at all of the positive things. However, she knew with Raven's usual glumness, she prepared herself for the worst.

_Raven's List:_

_One: He gave me privacy when I changed in the fitting room._

_Two: He wasn't so annoying._

_Three: He stopped eating that damn tofu when I asked him to._

Starfire smiled. It wasn't SO bad!

She giggled excitedly and clapped her hands together. As usual, Robin came in to see his girlfriend for the night. "I'm gonna get some sleep, Star," he said, coming into her room. He yawned, and let her hug him. "So, I'm just checking up on you before I go."

Starfire knew Beast Boy and Raven trusted her to keep their daily likes a secret, so, she just said, "Beast Boy and Raven are progressing quite well!" she gushed. "I am so happy for them."

"Hey...I know I promised to never tell anyone but..." Robin sat down on Starfire's bed, motioning for her to join him. "About a month ago, I found Beast Boy drawing a picture. He seemed very suspicious, so, I got scared at told him to hand it over."

"And?"

"It was a drawing of Raven riding a green bear. With a huge smile on her face," Robin replied. "Now, he might just be daydreaming about getting her to laugh or wanting to have a better friendship with her...BUT...I think he likes her."

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "A romantic one?" she asked.

Robin nodded.

"Hmm..."


	4. And Just When Things Got Good

**WHOO!:3**

**Chapter three is HERE!**

**:D**

**SO UM...**

**BBxRAE FANS...**

**UM LIKE.**

**PLEASE WATCH THE NEW TEEN TITANS GO! EPISODE "HEY PIZZA".**

**LIKE...OH MY GOD.**

***TEAR TEAR***

******Look up 'Teen Titans Go "Hey Pizza" video clip' on Youtube. At the end, there should be a surprise... ;)**

* * *

Raven sighed. Luckily, Robin was not an evil dude and un-Tugged them to let them shower. She yawned, and stepped into the shower.

Beast Boy looked at his left wrist, so glad something was not holding onto him. He smiled, and then waited patiently for Raven. "You guys are doing a good job," Robin said when he passed him.

"Thanks!" Beast Boy beamed. "I'm just da man!"

Robin smiled as he walked away. "I'm awesome, I'm awesome..."

When Raven got out of the bathroom, wearing her clothes while her hair still wet, she saw Beast Boy. "Why are you so happy?" she asked.

"'Cuz yesterday was really fun..." Beast Boy answered with a blush. "So, I'm kinda hopin' today will be, too!"

Raven sighed. "Yesterday was...not boring. It was so close to being exciting that my powers could have spiraled out of control." She protested, and began to make her way to the common/living room/kitchen/I don't even know anymore. She took another deep breath, and finished, "As much as I would love to do that again today, it will have to wait."

Beast Boy frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Look-"

"No, I really am," Beast Boy continued.

"You already apologized for a dragon breaking my heart." Raven groaned, and Beast Boy was surprised that she even mentioned it. "And now you're apologizing for my powers?"

He shrugged. "It's a nice and sincere thing to do...Especially if you mean it."

"You didn't say anything stupid."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine."

Robin then hurried back, and Tugged them again. Beast Boy began to stomp his feet angrily.

Raven smirked, and then they went into the kitchen. Cyborg began to crack up at their Tuggness. "Having fun, Tug-birds?" he snickered, sipping his coffee. He then spat it out when he saw Raven's wet hair. "I never saw you without dry-ish hair."

She shrugged. "I had to get re-Tugged to the booger," she answered, which got a smirk out of Cyborg. "But, I'll do it now. AZARATH METRION, ZINTHOS!" A black aura wrapped her hair, vibrating it. It disappeared, and then her hair was neat, perfect, and dry.

"So that's how you come out of the shower instantly with dry hair!" Beast Boy gasped. "I always wondered when I was waiting, like, 'Do you just wash your body and-?"

He saw Raven and Cyborg's awkward expressions. "No, no, no I don't like, _think,_ about it! I swear!" he exclaimed.

Raven's cheeks flushed. "Let's eat and then go train."

They all had an awkward, silent breakfast, where Cyborg eyed Beast Boy all the time with a sly grin.

* * *

"Oh, you, idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Don't use your Tugged hand! Use your right one, and let's fight!"

They had once began to bicker again.

They kept on getting electrocuted, but didn't care.

The other Titans groaned. However, Starfire began to get really bored and confused on trying to break Raven and Beast Boy's arguments. So, she grabbed Robin, and took him into the storage closet to make out.

Cyborg gagged, and then went up to his two fighting companions. "Look!" he yelled. The other two jumped in surprise. They were all silent, except for the sounds of lips smacking in the closet. "Do you hear that?"

They nodded slowly.

"That is the sound of giving up! Robin gave up trying to train you guys, and that's a very bad scenario. He barely does that!" Cyborg continued to rant. "So, you grass strain, grow a pair and learn to hold off insults! And Raven, you know how it irritates him! Both of ya'll-LEARN TO COOPERATE!"

Raven snarled. "How can I if I am chained to a 15 year old child?"

"And how can I if I am clasped to a creepy goth?!"

"Ugh!"

**Meanwhile, in the closet...**

*Mmmppjhh, mwahheh, puh, mhhpph, mweeh...*

"Star," Robin panted. "Stop kissing me."

"But I am very troubled."

"You should kiss people if you have a romantic affection with your partner at the moment," Robin pointed out.

She pouted. "But what if I am bored?" she began to tear up. "Sorry, boyfriend Robin. I was selfish and used our romantic lip contact to clear my mind of friend Beast Boy and friend Raven's arguing."

Robin smirked. "I knew what to do..."

* * *

"Take a nap!" Robin ordered.

"That's our punishment?" Beast Boy drawled out. "Take a nap?"

"Yes."

Raven raised an eyebrow, and got up. "Okay...You weirdo, un-Tug us and I guess we go take a nap." She muttered. He gave her a sly look. "What? Is there a certain amount of minutes or hours we need to sleep?"

Beast Boy snickered.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Take a nap...together."

**This was short, but I wanted to end it like this.**

**YES.**

**THEY MUST TAKE A NAP TOGETHER! *dun dun dun***

**x3**

**Thank you everyone for calling my hysterical and a good writer. I keep reading the reviews on all my stories and I began to cry about 30 minutes ago. That may be because I am a girl and about to...**

**Um, nevermind.**

**WHAT SHALL HAPPEN DURING THIS NAP?!**

**I wouldn't write the next chapter if something wouldn't happen...mwa hehehehehehehehehehe. *twiddles mustache***


	5. Every Six Months

**Guys, thank you so much for reviewing and messaging me all these nice things! :3 If you love to do something, you can't stop and it's amazing and you love BBxRae and Harry Potter and the Chipmunks and writing crappy daydreams and now I shall shut up.**

**The Percy Jackson and the Olympian Series is pretty cool, but I have never been obsessed (But I love learning about it) with Greek mythology. But like I said before:**

**I LOVE TO LEARN ABOUT IT! :D**

**I need to get the third book. BTW...anyone here ever read 13 Reasons Why or The Fault in Our Stars? I know I did not italicize the book titles.**

**I'm too lazy.**

**Get over it.**

**But yeah those are REALLY good books! :D AND THEY'RE BEING MADE INTO MOVIES WHEN I FOUND OUT I WAS LIKE... JAQKSJQIK OWO_!~O)#I( !.**

**The person who will play Hazel (the main female character in The Fault in Our Stars) also plays Beatrice in Divergent. Shailene Woodley. It's awkward that a girl who played a pregnant teenager will now play a sarcastic, cancer patient Hazel, and a deadly serious (sometimes too damn serious) Beatrice...WHOSE BIGGEST FEAR IS INTIMACY.**

**It didn't seem as if Amy (Yeah, I watched the first couple of episodes of Secret Life when I was like 9 with my sister. Heh...) was afraid of intimacy. ;P**

**ANYWAYS I BLAB A LOT.**

**KK ENJOYZ DA CHAPTER.**

* * *

A certain violet-haired girl paced angrily in the living room, dragging a scared green boy. "How dare you?!" she growled. Things began to explode. She was so furious. What the hell was Robin's deal?!

Robin knew his mistake.

In a flash, he got up, and tried to calm her down. "Look, I-I just want you two to see that if you can nap together, you can be nice together!" he insisted. However, that just made Raven even more mad.

She stomped her foot, making a dark aura surround Robin and crash him against the wall. Beast Boy began to whimper.

"You think that this is okay?!" she shrieked.

Cyborg and Starfire were hiding outside, not trusting anybody.

Robin rubbed his head, where he hit the wall. He went up to Raven, crossing his arms. "Raven. Calm. Down."

She snarled, but he did.

He smiled, and rubbed her back very softly. Beast Boy was just so confused and scared.

Raven and Robin both glanced at him for a bit, noticing the dark bags under his eyes, that had just recently came due to restless nights.

They both wondered why, but then Robin returned his attention back to the arguments. "Now, you promised me that you would be mature enough." He declared, now serious than gentle. "And this is getting in the way of our work."

"Yeah..." She grumbled.

Beast Boy frowned. "What does napping have to do with it?"

"Usually, if you sleep in the same bed with someone, you form or have a close bond with them," Robin stated. "Besides, you both are fighting too much. It's getting on everyone's damn nerves. Now...go nap...for at least 3 hours!"

* * *

"I-I'm sorry, Rae..." Beast Boy muttered, when he began to snuggle into Raven's bed. "This is so awkward."

"It is."

She placed a towel where the her spot of the bed is. Beast Boy didn't question it. _I hope she's not on her period... _He thought awkwardly. She went into the bathroom to...freshen up, and laid down upon the towel.

Awkward silence. They sat there, Raven's hand close to his, as she had hexed it to be shorter so none of them would fall off the bed, and then the other person would, too.

Sighing, Raven shut her eyes. "L-let's just never fight in front of the others, ever again..." Raven murmured. "All right?"

Beast Boy looked at her, her violet hair in a pony-tail, without her cloak. She was beautiful, but he'd never mention it. Why she hid it, he'd never know. "Alright..." He sighed. "It makes sense, I guess."

"Good."

"H-hey, Rae?"

"Yes?" she huffed.

He awkwardly stirred, and then said, "Never mind."

"Okay, shut up now. And let's nap." Beast Boy fell asleep rather quickly.

It took Raven forever to sleep, but finally an hour later they managed to find slumber.

Raven sometimes slightly moaned in her sleep.

Beast Boy, however, jerked in his sleep. She would wake up. She checked her clock angrily. She knew she was being watched, as they could easily pretend they were napping. She better not be getting shunned for checking the clock.

She rolled her eyes and saw it was four o clock. Only an hour left...

Raven sighed, and tried to go back to sleep.

Until Beast Boy suddenly got up. She looked at him, his eyes blank and dizzy looking. He had drool coming out of his mouth. "Beast Boy?" Raven asked. "What are you doing?" He continued to get out of bed. "We'll get in trouble. Beast Boy!"

He looked at her, his head drooping slightly. "Guurrppmmh..." He groaned, and a slight snore escaped his lips.

At least he did not sleep talk, which problems Raven used to have when she was little. She by now knew he was sleep walking, and pushed him back onto the bed. "Go back to sleep," she tried to say soothingly and gently.

However, his lips (which still had disgusting drool slobbered all over) curved somewhat into a smile. Like, as if he was drunk. "R...Raven..." He murmured.

Her cheeks reddened. "Look, Beast Boy, can you hear me?" she asked. She shook him. "Wake up!"

Ugh, Robin was _so_ going to make them make up the wasting time for not napping. At least Beast Boy didn't have a wet dream or groped her, or anything. She shuddered at the thought.

She kept shaking Beast Boy, but it was no use. He was in a deep sleep. "WAKE UP!" she suddenly shrieked.

Remembering earlier, seeing his very dark spots under his eyes, she then realized probably why he was so deeply sleeping. Besides, he usually was a deep, lazy sleeper.

Beast Boy suddenly got up again, and wandered throughout Raven's room. She tried to hold him back, but he snarled, and then stepped into her dresser. The mirror fell to floor. Raven sighed. If Beast Boy's room was clean, they could have easily slept in there.

Not her room! Which held all over secrets and her inner personality.

His feet went over the mirror. Raven gasped. "BEAST BOY! No!" she cried. She just woke up. Her powers were horrible when it's still early for her mind to process. It would need to wait a while before she went after him.

Her mirror's magic was powerful enough to break the Tugger as he went into the dark world...her mind.

* * *

The pressure of her mind was enough to wake Beast Boy up, especially as he was thrown against the surface of her mind. "What the..." He muttered. He tried to remember. He knew he was taking a nap with Raven...

He blushed, and then looked at his wrist. Was this a dream?

No, he was not a lucid dreamer, and knew he never thought of his creepy illogical dreams to be fake while he slept. And this was all too real to be a dream.

Scoffing, he tried to think of what would make him go back into Raven's mind. Then he remembered his sleeping problem...Sleepwalking. That's why he always locked the door.

_"H-hey, Rae?"_

_"Yes?" she huffed._

_He awkwardly stirred, and then said, "Never mind."_

Raven probably know knew why he was so damn nervous.

Beast Boy sighed, and began to go look for Happy. She was only one of the few emoticlones he actually enjoyed the presence of. "Happy?" he called, knowing she was in this section.

Happy sprang out, with a blush on her cheeks. "How'd ya find me?" she giggled. She skipped up to Beast Boy. "I suggest you don't go into the other doors. Raven's mood right now is..iffy."

Beast Boy shrugged. "I-I guess...Um..." He rubbed his eyes groggily. "How do I get out of here again?"

Happy went up to him, and kissed his nose. That made the blood rush to his cheeks, and made his face redden like a tomato. "Calm down." She purred. "Kiss me, please, BB."

Raven came swooshing in, just before Happy could get up to close into Beast Boy's face, who was so shocked he just stood frozen there as Raven jumped into between Happy and him.

"Beast Boy?" she asked, her cheeks red. Her emoticlones were always like this when she was...on her time of the (well for her, every 6 months) month. With her powers, and her P.M.S and mood swings, she had even almost kissed Robin one time.

_"Raven...I made you pancakes," he said one morning, smiling._

_Raven sighed. "Thank you so much!"_

_"Wow, you're extra nice."  
_

_"I just feel like I should be," she chuckled. "I know, I was a bee-yotch yesterday...because of cramps, you know...heh."_

_Robin blushed, uncomfortable with the subject. But he knew, because Tamaraneans...were...quite...well, bitchy during their time. "Yeah. I feel bad. I can't believe you only have it every 6 months!" he gasped._

_"Err, can we not talk about it? Yeah, my dad's a demon, and 'cuz of that, it's really strong and we only...err, yeah, let's stop," she said awkwardly. All of the sudden, she felt Happy bouncing inside of her, and hugged Robin. "Thank you for being an awesome leader."_

_"Umm, your...welcome?"_

_She began to lean in. "I just want to kiss everyone or anyone," she whispered, her eyes closed. "Even Starfire! Who cares? Everyone's awesome!"_

_"RAVEN!" Robin screeched._

_She gasped, and pulled back. "S-sorry...My emotions are terrible during these times." She grumbled. "I'll go meditate."  
_

_Robin looked strangely at her. "You'd kiss Starfire? Cyborg? Beast Boy? Wha...?"_

_"Hormones," Raven sighed. "And this isn't the first time this almost happened."_

Luckily, Robin understood her, and it wasn't too awkward. "H-Happy...She...um, she..." Beast Boy's voice trailed off, with unease. Sadly, Beast Boy was not Robin. And even worse, Happy knew of Raven's awkward slight crush for Beast Boy. No wonder she did it so early.

"Yeah," Raven sighed. "She tried to kiss you. This is not the first time...Trust me."

"Oh." Beast Boy murmured, kind of deflated.

Happy came back. "But this time, we mea-"

Raven covered Happy's mouth. "I will reduce your emotion-ness even more!" Raven hissed. Happy, shrugging, skipped away while humming a song Beast Boy did not know.

Raven looked back at Beast Boy. "This happens usually when I am...er..."

"The...um...girl thing...?"

"Yeah..."

Beast Boy groaned as they went back normally into Raven's room, where the Titans stood, when they heard and saw what happened. "Robin," Beast Boy snarled. "We are never ever doing this again!"

"Heh..."

* * *

"Daily enjoyments!" Starfire cried when she barged into the living room, where Beast Boy and Raven were once again being Tugged by a fixed Tugger.

Raven rolled her eyes, and gave her list to Starfire. Beast Boy gave his to Starfire, blushing. He gestured for Starfire to come over to his side, where Raven could not hear. "Y-you have that lie detector thing to check if we are serious with our lists, right?" he asked.

Starfire nodded.

He muttered a curse, snatched back his list, and scribbled something down after he erased something. "Fine...Just...Don't t-tell anyone what's on here, okay?" he asked.

Starfire, with a warming smile, nodded eagerly and went on to read the lists.

_Raven's List:_

_1. He tried to hang out again today. _

_2. He did not annoy me so much in the first hour of our nap._

_3. He was respectful of...my mind._

Starfire's cheeks reddened, as she noticed this romance blossoming. Giggling, she once again used the lie detector **(A/N: I thought about putting this in chapter 1 but I was nah, who cares? But it makes sense to have fun, since they could lie easily and not learn anything. So, pretend as if Starfire has been using the detector for everything. :P)**

Everything was confirmed, and she began to read Beast Boy's list.

_BB's List..._

_1. She gave off hints that we may hang out later (awww yeaahhh!)_

_2. She didn't make fun of one of my...sleep problems._

_3. AND THIS IS THING THAT YOU MUST NOT TELL ANYONE: Happy (Basically Raven herself!) tried kissing me. Don't tell or I will never ever ever ever trust you again._

Starfire gasped out of delight.

This was a very good thing indeed.

* * *

**Was this chapter good? :3 I hope so!**

**Review!**

**IT GIVES ME HOPE AND DETERMINATION! I BECOME...THE HULK! Um...idk...that was...err, weird. I'll go on Tumblr again and drown myself into weird fandom memes.**

**Baii!**

**x3**


	6. No Trespassing!

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! :)**

**Can we get it up to 50? ;) Naw? Okay. o_o**

**BEFORE WE START...**

**(You can skip to the actual story... But this is fun. ;P)**

**We are going to talk to some of the cast!**

**Raven: Why the hell did you bring me here?!**

**Aj (Meh): Oh, Rae-Rae, you guys are so cute together!**

**Raven: Who?!**

**Aj: You and BB ;3**

**Raven: ...oh...wait, so, what is this?  
**

**Aj: This is the place where I record your secret happenings of your blossoming romance with Beast Boy.**

**Beast Boy: HEEYYYY! I'm here.**

**Aj: Goodie! So, BB, how'd you feel when Happy almost kissed you?!**

**Raven: ...**

**Beast Boy: ...**

**Raven: Can we go n-?**

**Aj: SO RAVEN.**

**Raven: Yeah? -.-**

**Aj: Did you like napping beside Beast Boy?**

**Beast Boy: I feel uncomfortable.**

**Aj: You ARE uncomfortable to be around...**

**Raven: HE IS NOT.**

***Silence***

**Aj: Hehehehehehehehehe. *Dies out of ship feels***

* * *

**The Three Daily Likes of Beast Boy and Raven!**

**(Raven: My name should be first)**

**Chapter 5**

_Day 4_

It was a glorious (Actually, it was pretty hot. Scratch that-it was an okay day) day at the Titans Tower!

Starfire was happily cuddling against Robin, while watching a weird documentary on how doctors want to begin to do butt transplants. Cyborg was secretly making out with a robotic girlfriend he created.

And where were Beast Boy and Raven?

They decided to sleep longer. Raven, who usually woke up at five thirty, awoke at seven. Beast Boy, who usually awoke at ten, woke up at eleven. The reason was because they would get Tugged immediately after waking up and using the bathroom then coming into the common room.

It was getting tiring, so, Robin frowned when he saw Beast Boy finally awaken.

"Finally awake, huh?" Robin asked, with a suspicious tone. "Took a while..." He took a sip of coffee, watching Beast Boy's awkward expression.

Starfire smiled at the sight of Robin Tugging Raven and Beast Boy. "You both are bonding," she whispered to herself excitedly. She then cleared her throat, and stood up. "Friends, I believe since it is a Saturday, we should go do something fun!"

Cyborg now just came in, after his little encounter with his "girlfriend". "What do ya have in mind?" he asked.

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven kept staring at Starfire. It took forever until she finally shouted;

"DISCO!"

* * *

"I can't believe this."

Beast Boy would have loved going to a nightclub or something, but a disco night? He read the flyer. At least they didn't have to dress up in the stereotypical 70's attire, with the afro and such.

Raven and him just looked at it. "All of these old, funky songs are going to be played," Raven grumbled. "I don't wanna go."

He shrugged. "Maybe it'll be fun."

"Ha."

Starfire came out, wearing a spiffy outfit. A clear, pink tinted dress up to her thighs, but the back stopped at her calves. She curled her hair, and wore a pink tank top underneath the clear dress and a white leather skirt. She even decorated a pair of her knee-length boots.

Robin's jaw dropped at the sight of her. "Y-you made disco...pretty!" he gasped.

She blushed. "I thank you, Robin," she giggled. She then saw all of their normal uniforms. "Friends, you must dress up for this. It is not like other discos, it is a modern one." She smiled, hoping it would brighten their moods to dress up.

"Ugggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ." Cyborg moaned.

"Well, I don't think you need to..." Robin said awkwardly.

Cyborg smirked. "Being metal helps you, ha!" he beamed.

Starfire eyed Raven. "I have the perfect outfit for you!" she cheered.

Robin sighed and unTugged her from Beast Boy to change. Starfire then dragged her annoyed friend to her room.

Robin checked the flyer, and then his eyes widened. "Oh, this is why it isn't one of those cheap stupid discos. It's an actual professional thing, with even some celebrities there," he mumbled. "And Star's paying? Aw man..."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Why is that bad?" he asked.

"I know how to treat a lady."

"I know how to treat being broke."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "I don't think Raven would like that," he grumbled.

Beast Boy cringed. "I don't...you know."

"Yes you dooooooooooo," Robin sing-songed. "Remember the picture?"

"What picture?" Cyborg urged.

"Nothing!" Beast Boy cried. "She just seemed depressed I love her smile...so..."

Cyborg flinched. "WHAT YA'LL TALKIN' ABOUT?!"

Luckily, for Beast Boy's embarrassment to wear off, Starfire cleared her throat. Raven was in a similar outfit to hers, except everything was purple. She even looked prettier than Starfire, and her cheeks flushed.

"Umm," she murmured. "C-can we just go?"

After Robin and Beast Boy begged not to change, and Cyborg laughing that they should become a cybernetic organism, they head off to the disco. Robin reTugged Beast Boy and Raven.

Beast Boy and Raven stayed awkwardly quiet. She was in one of those cute, modern disco outfits, and he tried so hard not to look at her.

Robin would have been teasing him with smirks, but he was too busy drooling over Starfire and trying to get her to let him pay. Cyborg was just eyeing Raven all the time, wondering where _that _was hiding all the time.

Beast Boy glared at him.

"We are heeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeee!" Starfire cheered. Then, she quickly flew up to the ticket booth, and purchased them. She smirked at Robin, but trying to be innocent. "Oh, I forgot you had wanted to pay..."

Robin groaned.

They entered, and they saw Lindsey Lohan eating some fries in a corner. It was still very pretty. Colorful, pastel lights shimmered everywhere, and it radiated off of everyone, giving them a beautiful glow. The dance-floor was very big. It was a huge building, and everyone was dressed up in party wear, but adding disc accessories such as bandannas or such.

They all gasped when they saw the exciting scenery, and Cyborg quickly began to dance with some fans.

Raven crinkled her nose and turned to Robin. "We're Tugged. How are we-?" she cut herself off. He was too busy dancing with Starfire. She sighed, and Beast Boy awkwardly shuffled his feet. "What's wrong?"

"I wanna dance." He mumbled.

She sighed. "It's your life. I just wish we could be un-Tugged..." She replied. He smiled. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shrugged. "You're being nice."

Her cheeks flushed. "Oh..." She then put her free hand on his shoulder. "Promise me, that when you dance, I will be standing at the edge of the dance floor, and you won't be flittering all around and dragging me."

He grinned, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!" he cheered.

Raven went at the edge of the dance-floor, and let Beast Boy dance with some people. She sighed. Boys and fans were eyeing her like rare, precious candy. She hated being seen as an object.

A boy came up to her. "Wanna da-?"

"No."

He eyed her, and then playfully smirked. "C'mon...what's the trouble?" He tried to flirt with her, but she just could see through his stupid self. Even if he was handsome, which Raven wanted to gag at, he was annoying.

Beast Boy turned around, and saw the boy winking at her. His cheeks flushed, but he urged himself to ignore it. She could be with anyone she wanted. He continued to dance, but the thought burned in his mind.

Raven sighed at the boy. "No, and that's it." She answered him.

The boy began to wrap his arms around her. "You look so sexy in that ou-"

_Well, I was walkin' for some time_

_When I came across this sign_

_Sayin' "Who are you and where are you from?"_

The song Trespassing by Adam Lambert went throughout the club, and everyone cheered. The boy immediately let go of Raven, whose eyes began to glow white. "Leave me alone!" she hissed.

"I love challenges," he tried to be brave.

Beast Boy's sensitive but strong hearing was picking this up. He turned around, and walked up to the guy. "Hey, hey, you hear that? Don't _trespass_ her comfort zone. Leave her alone," he snarled.

Raven blushed. She was stronger than Beast Boy, but she let him live his pride.

"You're Beast Boy from the Teen Titans, right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, so what?"

He smirked. "I knew you had a thing for Raven..." And then he walked off.

"I-I do not...have that...You know!" Beast Boy tried to sound confident. But he was at a loss of awkward words. He left the two uncomfortable Titans alone. "Let's dance," Beast Boy insisted.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha no."

"C'mon, Rae!"

"No." She sighed. "Go back and boogie."

He frowned. "Other guys will probably try to get some from you again," he grumbled. "You think I'd want that to happen?"

Raven smiled. "Huh."

"Wha-? Oh...Sorry if...that sounded..."

"It's fine," Raven sighed. "If you want to dance at this pointless dance, let's do it."

_We don't like when visitors come."_

_"No Trespassing," that's what it said_

_At least that's what I could read._

_No Trespassers? _

_Yeah, my ass!_

_Wait 'til ya get a load of me!_

They slowly danced together, but it was fun. And Beast Boy had to admit-her beautiful violet hair glowed in the shining lights almost as brilliantly as her wise eyes, which never lost their flair.

* * *

"That was SOME dance, huh?!" Cyborg asked Beast Boy in the T-Car, as they headed home.

It was five when they left for the disco, and now it was ten. They had all grew tired from fun at the disco, and all agreed to go home after a long day of partying. They all yawned. Usually, they'd stay up much later after a fun day.

But they had all danced, even Raven, even though she didn't as much. "Yeah it was fun..." Beast Boy said. He turned to Raven. "It's not too bad being Tugged, huh?" he asked her.

Raven tried to hide her smile, but she was tired that she let it show. "Yeah."

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg smirked at them.

"When we go home, you still have to hand me your daily enjoyments," Starfire reminded.

That broke Raven and Beast Boy's mood. "Oh, joy," Raven sneered.

After the two Titans jotted down their likes, got unTugged, and went to bed, Starfire took the pieces of paper to her room. She got out the detector, and she still didn't stop having a bright smile.

Robin had danced with her! And it was glorious!

_BB's List:_

_1. She didn't whine when we got Tugged. _

_2. I got her to enjoy the disco._

_3. She agrees that maybe it isn't so bad..._

Starfire began to squeal so loudly, that Silkie got scared and ran off. "OH, JOYOUS WONDERS!" she cried, her sweet voice ringing throughout the Tower. Raven and Beast Boy heard that, as they tried to sleep.

They wondered which note Starfire was reading, and why she screamed.

Starfire began to run around the room. "Yes, yes, yes! I SEE THE BLOSSOMING OF THE ROMANCE!" she continued to yell. She had watched her fair share of romance shows and movies, and it always had 'blossoming romance,' said in there. "THIS IS THE START OF SOMETHING BEAUTTTIIIFFFUUUUL!"

Then she stopped. "Oh, yes, I must detect it and read friend Raven's paper," she chuckled to herself.

Beast Boy did not lie, and then she read Raven's.

_Raven's List:_

_1. He was optimistic today._

_2. We did not fight._

_3. He got me to...be happy._

Starfire's shipping heart began to swell. "OH DEAR!" she cried once again. "YES! THIS IS AMAZING!"

When she tucked the papers away, she did not even have to detect Raven's paper.

She knew it was already true.

Starfire began to go to Robin to tell of her findings, but then she rammed into Cyborg. "Oh, I apologi-" she began to apologize to her friend, but then she screamed. Cyborg was kissing a girl in the hallway! "What?!"

He blushed, and pulled away.

Starfire's eyes widened. It was a fake human-a robot. She shuddered. "I-I...I do not understand..." She whispered.

"Star-"

"I wish not to understand!" she screeched, and ran out of there.

Cyborg wiped a tear. "I just get a lil' lonleh..."

* * *

**WELL LOTS HAS HAPPENED. x3**

**I hoped you enjoyed. :)**

**~Aj**


	7. Like There's No Tomorrow

**READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO HEAR ABOUT MY TOTALLY AWESOME WEIRD-ASS BBxRAE DREAM I HAD. O_O (IT INCLUDES TERRA BASHING AND FLINX! :D AND MY MOM BAKING A CAKE FOR BATHMAN. o_o)**

**Whooo, guys! ^_^ Thanks for 50 reviews.**

**So...**

**I.**

**Oh my God.**

**I may have mentioned I am a lucid dreamer but last night I was in a really deep sleep and barely had any dreams. (down there is my totally awesome, weird-ass dream)**

**It was all black in my head. But then all of the sudden, the Titans are visiting my house. And my mom made a cake for Batman. O_O**

**And I'm like, "Ooh! The Titans are visiting?! (Usually I'm like what the fuck but okay) Can Kid Flash come?!" Because I wanted to shave off his hair. WTF?**

**For some reason, Raven comes up to me. And we became best friends. xD**

**Then she tells me that I have to hold her cloak and put it on for a bit, and I was like LOL kk'z. Why was she shitting me?! (Not pooping me out...that would be weird)**

**And then Kid Flash comes.**

**And then Jinx does.**

**But because they're creeping into my top three shippings, I began to scream and cry out of happiness. But then Kid Flash and Jinx got scared and went away. O_O**

**So, right now, I'm wearing Raven's cloak, right? And then I was like, "Wait! Maybe BB will think I'm Rae-Rae and I'll get him to release his true feelings!"**

**As if on cue (because of my brain) Beast Boy walks through the door with TERRA. And I start screaming and throwing a tantrum. Cuz I hate Terra. Well, I kind of like her. But if she is in a romantic relationship with BB I hope a bulldozer rams into her stone grave. o_o**

**AND WTF TERRA COMES AND POUNDS ME.**

**"Why did you do that?" Beast Boy asks.**

**Terra replies, "She stole you from me!"**

**AND HE'S JUST LIKE OH THAT'S NOT NICE. BUT I'M WEIRD SO MY BRAIN'S LIKE THIS.**

**So, yeah, and I'm just like aiksjiqiuw8hfioajoqwhjeuh! I'm a normal girl! Why the-...Oh...they think I'm Raven! And so I go up to BB, and I'm like, "I love you. I always have." And then when he was about to lean in I was like, "ew wtf, I'm not really Raven."**

**And he breathes a sigh of a relief. O_O (did I have bad breath or something?)**

**And then at that moment Raven comes and she takes my place (? My brain's weird) and then Beast Boy is like, "omg for reals?"**

**"Totes," Raven replies.**

**And then they kissed. And Terra just seriously DISAPPEARED. **

**So then I went up to BBRae and they were like, "Thanks, Aj, you have helped us reach our love."**

**And then my mom came in crying and congratulated them and and and and AND OH MY GOD I AM LAUGHING TOO MUCH! THIS ALMOST BEATS MY SCAVENGER HUNT DREAM! xD o_o**

**I thought I'd share this.**

* * *

**Now...onto the real story... O_O**

**Can I pwease get 60 reviews?! :D **

**Oh, because I did the 100th reviewer thing with The Teen Titan Read Fan Mail, I'll do it on here. I'll see what the prize should be later, when the time comes.**

**:3**

**But, don't worry about that now, 'cuz I'll remind you guys again when this maybe gets around 95 reviews like 5 chapters later. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**The Three Daily Likes of Beast Boy and Raven!**

**(TTDLBBR! A.K.A: Tiddlebear. Because it sounds like it when you try to pronounce the abbreviation.**

**I am now calling this Tiddlebear. o_o)**

**Chapter 6!**

_Day 5_

Starfire could not meet anyone's eye due to last night's accident.

Cyborg trashed his robotic girlfriend.

Beast Boy and Raven were lousily sitting on the couch, being Tugged.

Robin was photo-shopping pictures of Starfire's head on bikini bodies.

It was a very uneventful day.

The two Tugged teenagers sat around the couch, trying to read, but the thing was, they were pooped from the days before. And Beast Boy was too lazy to switch the channels on the T.V.

So, he decided to daydream. But what about? He began to think of a happy memory, that gave him shivers down his spine. He thought about Happy Raven, about to kiss him.

If only it had happened, and was the real Raven.

"So..." Beast Boy muttered.

Raven sighed, and closed her book. "So?" she mumbled.

"We're supposed to bond, right?" Beast Boy asked. He thought about their even now closer friendship, and got that fuzzy feeling inside. He almost giggled like a little girl, and mentally slapped himself.

"Yeah, I guess," Raven answered. "What should we do? Even _I _feel too lazy to move."

Beast Boy's smile widened. "We're going to have fun."

"Does it involve moving a lot?"

"Not much."

"Okay," Raven replied with a shrug.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Rae-Rae," Raven was too lazy to snap at him for the stupid nickname, so she grunted. "Sorry. So, Ra-_ven_, we're going to pull pranks, eat like animals, and be totally stupid!"

"Ugh, no," Raven grumbled.

He pouted. "Aww, but c'mon, Raven!"

"I will literally get Silkie to pee on you."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

He muttered a curse, but jumped up. "Would you like to prank Robin?" he asked. Raven looked skeptical. He sighed. "Look, Robin's room is the closest to mine, and whenever I walk past he's always chuckling to himself."

"So?" Raven huffed. "He has a life of his own...just leave him alone," she said with a monotone. She sat up straighter.

"Yeah, but...It's killing me!" Beast Boy cried. "I wanna know!"

"Do you want to go on a black-mail spree or something?" Raven rolled her eyes.

He nodded eagerly.

"Get out the Brave, Rude and Happy in you, Rae," Beast Boy pleaded. "Please? For me? Your best friend?!"

Raven's cheeks burned on the mention of Happy. "You sure you wanna see more from Happy?" she asked.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah..."

Raven rolled her eyes, but secretly squealed inside (causing Starfire's blow dryer to blow up at that moment) and she got up. "Fine," she sighed. "We'll go do whatever to our poor, innocent friends..."

*Insert Dr. Evil's quotation fingers on poor and innocent*

* * *

AT THE MALL OF SHOPPING, WHERE A DISTURBED STARFIRE WAS TRYING TO FORGET CYBORG'S GIRLFRIEND

"Okay, there's Starfire," Beast Boy said. "We're not going to scare her, but...Robin's always complaining on how she's too nice or whatever." He crossed his arms. "We're gonna do something!"

"What...?" Raven rolled her eyes. "I just_ had_ to be Tugged by you."

"You didn't seem to be bothered by that fact yesterday..." Beast Boy whispered.

Her cheeks heated up. "Just...shut up!" she snapped.

He smirked, but did so. They slowly went into Starfire's favorite store, _Only Pink and Only Sparkly and Only Fluffy and Only Ruffly and Only Girlie and Only Shiny and Only for Boys Who Are Hot and Only for Girls Who Are Hot, _where she was looking at shirts.

Which were very pink, sparkly, fluffy, ruffly, girlie, and shiny.

Beast Boy tapped Starfire's shoulder. "Wha! Oh, hello, Beast Boy," Starfire chuckled, still shocked from his surprising presence.

Beast Boy smiled. "Robin would like a sparkly, expensive tuxedo!" he said.

Raven wanted to pounce on him, and hurt him, but when she saw Starfire's very happy expression, she deflated. Raven could only stand there, being forced to be chained to an idiot.

Starfire jumped up excitedly. "Yes! He is taking me somewhere special, I believe?" she gushed.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Not exactly. He just wants something special from you, to always remember you by," Beast Boy said.

The alien was even more happy, and tears swelled up in her green eyes. "Of course!" She began to search for the tux.

Raven stepped up. "Star-"

Beast Boy cut Raven off by farting very loudly. Raven boiled up inside. "You moron!" she screeched. Starfire turned around.

"What is it?" she asked.

She looked at her very nervous face. She knew Starfire was very happy that they were bonding better. What would happen if Raven just blew up right in front of the innocent girl? She sighed. "Nothing," she said.

Beast Boy gave her a guilty smile. Raven dragged him out. "What was all that?" she hissed, walking angrily throughout the mall.

"Just tryna make you smile!" Beast Boy whined.

"Well, stop, because it hurts me and others," she grumbled. "What's Robin going to do when he gets that pink tuxedo?"

Beast Boy slyly grinned. "It's gonna be hilarious!"

"I..." Raven was at a loss for words. It would be funny, seeing their serious team leader, in a pink tuxedo he is pressured to wear by his clueless girlfriend. She tried to stop her smile, but Beast Boy saw it.

"Whatever."

* * *

_STALKING ROBIN OUTSIDE HIS DOOR..._

Raven and Beast Boy listened intently. She had been very hesitant on getting into Robin's personal space, but, when they stopped by his door, and she heard weird moans and creepy chuckles, she paused and listened.

"Oh, heh...yeah," Robin giggled. "That's about right..."

Little did they know, between his time of training, stalking Slade, and photoshopping pictures of Starfire, Robin also dedicated his time to writing fanfictions. "Do you dare me to go in there?" Beast Boy whispered to Raven.

She smirked. "Bring it," she said. She put her hand near the bottom of the doorway, so they could still be Tugged.

Beast Boy smirked back, and morphed into a fly. He buzzed under the doorway, and landed on an oblivious Robin's shoulder. His eyesight was expanded weirdly as a fly, so, he did the best half-transformation he could without changing his size. He only changed his eyes, which now were human eyes.

It was very hard to do this, but, he had managed to. He mentally gave himself a proud slap on the back.

Anyways, his eyes bugged out (Heh, get it?) when he saw Robin's webpage. He was writing a BBxRae fanfiction!

_The now forty year old Raven came out, in a beautiful two-piece bikini. It showed just the right amount of cleavage and leg for Beast Boy to gasp. "Here I am, Garfield," she said, in her thick Spanish accent. "I am waiting for you..."_

_Her words flowed like a melody, a beautiful Latin song. Beast Boy, or now known as Garfield, the ex-Changeling, slowly took off his trousers._

_They made love._

_Like there was no tomorrow._

Beast Boy couldn't help it. With such a big shock, he morphed back. Robin screamed when he felt the immense, sudden weight on his shoulder. "Agh!" he yelped. He got up quickly, and found the intruder. "Beast Boy?!"

At first, Robin was mad. But it softened when Beast Boy rolled too far away from Raven, and they got a big shock. "Yeowch!" he whined. "Why did you have to do this to us?! And why are you writing fan-fictions about a creepy aged Raven and I banging each other?!"

Raven heard this, and quickly ran in the room. "He did what?" she sneered.

Robin began to panic, and dove to exit the webpage, but Raven took the laptop up with her powers. Her eyes widened in extreme shock when she read the fanfiction. "What the hell?!" she screamed, and things began to blow up.

Cyborg ran in. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

Robin's face was never as red like that. "I...I wrote a fan-fiction..."

Raven and Beast Boy were just blushing like crazy, while Cyborg took the laptop from Raven and read it silently. Then he burst out laughing. "OH MY GOD! WHY IS RAVEN SPANISH?!" he laughed. "THEY MADE LOVE? LIKE NO TOMORROW? DUDE, YOU ARE A SICK PERVERT!"

The leader clenched his fists. "I happen to have 300 reviews on that! And that's only chapter 26!" he scoffed.

"Oh my God," Cyborg clutched his side. "I can't breathe!"

Raven glared at Robin. "You're disgusting!" she spat. "Take that down this instant!"

"But-"

"Dude!" Beast Boy retorted.

Robin sighed, got the laptop, and showed them all him dramatically deleting it. He began to tear up when they left.

Cyborg teased Beast Boy all day and night, and Raven got so mad that she threw him out the window. Never did she feel so disturbed and violated all her life. She knew Starfire sometimes wrote fanfiction, but, Robin?! What?!

They didn't see that coming.

Beast Boy awkwardly tried to get Raven to prank Cyborg, too, but when their black-mailing they planned to do on Robin back-fired, she wasn't in the mood. So they sat there, with unease.

"This is so weird!" Beast Boy cried. "It's nine, and for six ours we haven't had a real conversation, Raven!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Does it seem like I want to? Our team leader wrote an R rated story of us," she hissed.

"Actually, I believe in the fanfiction world, it's M-rated."

"Whatever."

He sighed, and sat closer to Raven. He jumped a bit, when Raven added, "We should get him back."

"How?" he asked, still shocked from her statement.

"Tomorrow, at training," she answered, looking into the empty space. "We'll figure out something...For right now, let's just write down our likes. There wasn't much..." She grumbled.

"Is there ever?" Beast Boy teased.

"Yesterday was pretty good," Raven admitted quietly.

Beast Boy blushed.

* * *

Starfire was very troubled when she brought Robin his pink tuxedo. He just looked at it, frowned, mumbled a thanks, and went back into his room to sulk. He had said something like, "Over 300 damn reviews! And it's all gone!"

She raised an eyebrow but did not push it. She of course ignored Cyborg, still shaken up from yesterday.

But when she saw Raven and Beast Boy, conversing about something rather privately and giddy, she cleared her throat. "May I have your daily enjoyments?" she asked. Beast Boy looked up.

"Oh, yeah, here you go," he said.

He handed her their papers. Starfire smiled at them, and made her way into her room.

_Beast Boy's List:_

_1. We both agreed this morning that we were tired from all the commotion these past few days._

_2. We both smiled at a...prank we had. ;)_

_3. She gave a really good idea tonight._

Starfire smiled at their bondage, but she was too tired from going through the stores of the mall all day that she just detected the paper, and continued.

_Raven's List:_

_1. He got me to be in a better mood._

_2. We agreed on a lot of things today._

_3. I think he knows that I feel a lot better towards him._

Starfire quickly detected it, made sure it wasn't wrong, and sprang up. "OH, GLORIOUS NEWS!" she cried. "YES! THE ROMANCE OF MY FRIENDS IS DEFINITELY GOING WELL!" she flew around her room excitedly.

A knock was heard on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked kindly.

"Um...Cyborg..."

She stopped. "I wish not to understand, okay?!" she yelped.

She heard him begin to type in the passcode.

With an 'eep!' she flew out her window.

* * *

**Yeah, Robin's a bit OOC with the fanfiction but, it's funny and weird so I put it in! xP This is a humor fanfiction, so don't take anything too seriously(:**

**Please review! It supports me and it helps me write better.**

**~Aj**


	8. Robin's Pants Go on a Adventure!

**Whooooooo! :D**

**Thanks for all these reviews, guys! Can I we pleeaaaaaaasssssseeeee get to 80?! :D Please please please please please. GIMME REASON TO STILL BELIEVE THAT YOU'D DO THE SAME FOR ME! AND I'D DO IT FOR YOUUU! YOOOUU! BABY I'M NOT MOVING ON I'LL LOVE YOU LONG AFTA YO GONE! o_o *Times 3***

**I like that song. :3**

**80 reviews, please?! :D **

**I'll thank the 80th reviewer? xD jk.**

**But thank you guys so much!**

**So...**

**In this chapter...**

**THINGS ARE GETTIN SER-*SNAP*-EE-*HEAD THRUST*-US!*SNAP AND HEAD THRUST!***

**And a lot of fluff.**

**Lots and lots of fluff.**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT-**

**I HAS A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS:**

**What has been your favorite chapter so far? :D**

***dances***

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own the Teen Titans. Be happy I don't. In each episode and comic I would just make pointless BBxRae fluff and the other characters would be wearing drag. :D Wait...that's actually a good idea... o_o

* * *

**Highlight of the chapter:**

Raven smirked. "Pranking isn't so bad." She then blushed, and ignored the goofy smile on her friend's face. "Okay, time for part two. I'll sneak up on Robin and put these things-" She showed him 10, mini alarm clocks, all set to ring in 2 minutes. "In his pants. I put a no-feel hex on them, so, he won't notice it."

As Robin went back to training, Beast Boy congratulated himself for crushing on the right, diabolical girl.

* * *

**Tiddlebear!**

**Chapter 7**

_Day 6_

Starfire was found sleeping in a dumpster last night after she panicked flew out the window. The whole night Cyborg searched for her, and when he began to get scared, he woke up the other annoyed Titans. And then, they saw her peacefully snoozing on trash-bags.

But, now, it was a new day!

Robin came out of his room, and Starfire happily admired his pink tuxedo. After he impolitely didn't thank her well, he felt bad and agreed to wear it for awhile.

Cyborg and Beast Boy, who Raven was being forced to watch television with due to their Tugger, started to crack up at Robin.

Even Raven managed a smile, which Beast Boy smiled goofily at that smile, and then she had to smile again, and then he laughed like an idiot, and everyone was confused.

But it was cute.

"Do you guys not like his suit?" Starfire asked, sadly.

Cyborg stopped cracking up. "It's...just...Yeah, we like it!" he laughed.

Robin reminded himself to hurt him later.

"Okay, Titans, we have training in 10 minutes," he announced. He moved away from Starfire. "I have to go change...heh..."

Starfire remembered something she saw on a romantic T.V. show. She gasped. "I will miss you," she said.

"What?" Robin questioned.

The other three Titans so badly tried not to laugh. Starfire was trying that one thing couples said when their partner was leaving for a short time.

"I will miss you as you go change," Starfire replied.

"I'll miss you, too?"

"Yes, hurray!"

"Aww, I'll miss you, Star."

"And I will miss you, Robin!"

"Aw, bye."

"Goodbye!"

Cyborg was cracking up as Starfire went into the kitchen, and was out of earshot of the others. Cyborg noticed Raven and Beast Boy were smiling diabolically at each other.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's goin' on?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing..." Beast Boy replied. "But, training's going to be awesome!"

* * *

***Last night***

_"This is so weird!" Beast Boy cried. "It's nine, and for six ours we haven't had a real conversation, Raven!"_

_Raven rolled her eyes. "Does it seem like I want to? Our team leader wrote an R rated story of us," she hissed._

_"Actually, I believe in the fanfiction world, it's M-rated."_

_"Whatever."_

_He sighed, and sat closer to Raven. He jumped a bit, when Raven added, "We should get him back."_

_"How?" he asked, still shocked from her statement._

_"Tomorrow, at training."_

***Now***

"Robin, may you un-Tug us as we train?" Raven asked, in a sweet voice.

"Errrmmm, sure, Raven," he answered. It was now ten minutes later. He unclasped them, and Beast Boy and Raven shared a sneaky glance.

Robin was still awkward about the fanfiction. But now, he focused his time on training. He turned to Starfire, and they began to punch some punching bags.

Cyborg kept looking at the sneaky expressions on Raven and Beast Boy's faces. He shuddered.

Raven and Beast Boy decided to start off small. Beast Boy took out glue and a $100 bill. Raven covered for him, distracting everyone else.

When Beast Boy was done, he went over to Raven. "Cyborg will probably want the money if he sees it," he told Raven. He then called for Cyborg to distract him away from the prank. "YO, CYBORG! LET'S USE THE MACHINES THAT ARE ALL THE WAY OVER THERE!"

So, they went.

Raven pretended to train, watching Robin eyeing the money. Finally, he excused himself from Starfire. Raven pretended to be too busy to notice. So, Robin took that as his time to swoop down and grab the money.

But, it wouldn't come off.

"COME ON, MONEY!" he cried. "COME TO ME!"

Everyone else heard that. Raven and Beast Boy smirked at each other, and watched as Robin struggled to get the glued on $100 bill. "Is this glued to the floor or something?!" he snarled. And then he noticed everyone was watching him. "Oh, hehehe..."

Starfire strutted over, smiling at him. "I am sorry that you have puny arms, Robin," she apologized. He stammered, but then Starfire bent down, and began to rip the bill of the floor.

Instead, it tore off a piece.

She gasped. "I am so sorry, Robin!"

"Oh...my money."

Beast Boy jogged over to Raven. "Phase one, complete," he snickered.

Raven smirked. "Pranking isn't so bad." She then blushed, and ignored the goofy smile on her friend's face. "Okay, time for part two. I'll sneak up on Robin and put these things-" She showed him 10, mini alarm clocks, all set to ring in 2 minutes. "In his pants. I put a no-feel hex on them, so, he won't notice it."

As Robin went back to training, Beast Boy congratulated himself for crushing on the right, diabolical girl.

Beast Boy distracted Cyborg and Starfire from everyone else, telling them one of the machines isn't working. Raven slipped the clocks into Robin's pants, and quickly teleported away when he looked behind him.

Raven went over to Beast Boy. "Aw, look," Cyborg cooed. "You guys are inseparable now, even without the Tugger."

She rolled her eyes. "We were always friends," she stated.

"_Just_ friends?"

She gave him a telekinetic, painful wedgie. Raven then turned back to a red-faced Beast Boy. She ignored it, and told him, "The alarm clocks will break their hex of not being able to be felt when they ring. So, Robin will have an extra surprise."

"When will it ring?"

"3...2...1..."

And then all of the sudden, Robin gave a shrill scream, and a loud, "I CRY SOMETIMES WHEN I'M LYING IN BED JUST TO GET ALL OUT WHAT'S IN MY HEAD! AND, I...UH! FEEL PECULIAR!" echoed throughout the room.

It was the He-Man parody! **(If you have no idea what this is, I bet you'd love it. Go to YouTube and type in, "He Man HEYAYEYEYAHAY". :D)**

"AND SO I WAKE IN THE MORNING AND I STEP OUTSIDE!

AND I SING IT OUT, AND GET REAL HIGH!

AND, AHHHH! I SAY ON THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!

WHAT'S GOING ON?

AND I SAY, HEYEYEYEYAYAYAHEHEHAYAY!

HEYAYAYAYEHHEYAYAYAYA! I SAID HEY!

WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't breathe. Laughter over took them, and Robin was screaming for his dear life, trying to get the alarm clocks-which were now touching rather...unpleasant parts-out of his pants. Raven even began to chuckle, and Starfire was very confused.

"Y-you," Beast Boy managed to sputter out. "Used the 'HEYAEEYEYAYA' song as the alarm?!" Beast Boy almost felt bad for Robin.

To have ten times the voices singing in a high pitched voice, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" was probably torture.

Raven grinned. "Yep." She gasped, and checked the clock. "We only have 5 more minutes of training. We need to hurry for the finale."

Cyborg smiled. "You guys sure are getting along," he said.

"..."

"..."

"Excuse us," Beast Boy said. "But we have a robin to embarrass."

The alarm finally stopped ringing, and Starfire helped get all the clocks out of his pants. "Who did that?!" he snapped, eyeing everyone. "Did you, Cyborg and Beast Boy?!"

"No," they said.

"But Raven and Starfire would never do it!"

Beast Boy gasped dramatically.

"WOW WE ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT, WE SHOULD HURRY!" he gasped.

Robin jumped. "You're right," he mumbled. "We'll settle this later. Titans, train!"

And then it happened.

The projector, which they used for workout videos sometimes, suddenly went on. Raven used her powers to nonchalantly stand there, and act surprised as the projector went on.

Everyone stopped, and Beast Boy tried to contain his excitement. He watched as the video began to play.

"Robin just wants to have fu-u-un! Ooohhh, he just wantsta have...THAT'S ALL HE REALLY WAAAANNNNNNNTTTTTS! SOME FUUU-UUUU-UUUUN! WHEN THE WORKIN' DAY IS DONE, OH ROBIN! JUST WANTS TO HAVE FU-U-UN! Oh, hard-working ex-sidekicks just wanna have fun!"

Robin was wearing nothing, except Power Ranger boxers. He was using his video camera, and dancing. "Glad the Titans are busy, huh, camera?" he laughed. He then got a princess tiara. "Just wanna have fun! Yeah!"

And the video ended.

And there, was the last shred of dignity Robin had. He slid down the wall, and ignored the shocked expressions of Starfire and Cyborg, and the shear laughter of Beast Boy, who Raven was smiling with.

"I...I just wanted to have fun," he whimpered.

* * *

The crime was very very very very very very low these times. Probably because the robbers weren't so stupid and noticed that 5 kick-ass superheroes looked over a small city. So, they got to relax more!

It was glorious!

However, today was not one of those days. Especially after training...The alarm sounded off. Raven and Beast Boy, groaned. They were Tugged again! Robin sighed, knowing it was another lame robbery, and came to unclasp them. After the little training incidents, he decided just to ignore what happened.

Although, every time he passed Cyborg and Beast Boy, they'd burst out laughing, and even Raven would have a smirk on her face! Starfire would giggle, blush, and apologize.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed. "YOU MUST SEE THIS!"

Beast Boy and Raven shared worried glances. Robin jumped at the screeching sound of his girlfriend. "I'll come back to unclasp you guys. Don't worry!" he promised, and ran into the Ops room.

The two Tugged teenagers went up into the common room, Cyborg following. Slade was on the screen.

"Come. Come now Titans," he said smoothly. "Try to just defeat me now...and hurry."

Robin scowled. "We will bring justice!" he declared. The screen went black. Robin turned to all of his teammates. "Titans, GO!"

"R-Robin!" Bast Boy cried. "Unclasp us!"

It was too late, the others left. Raven muttered a curse. "That little prick," she hissed. "Looks like we'll have to fight together. Don't be afraid, but be smooth. Okay?" she asked Beast Boy.

"Um, okay..."

* * *

They were losing. The Tugger kept electrocuting them. Robin had more faith in Beast Boy and Raven, but then, it was _his_ fault. He Tugged them.

Robin kept trying to reach over there and un-Tug them, as he was the only person who could. "Cyborg!" Robin called, as he dodged a kick from Slade in the warehouse. Cyborg understood that it meant to take his place, and soon he was the one who was blocking Slade.

With this distraction, Robin ran over to the two terribly annoyed chained friends. "Hurry!" Raven snapped as Robin fumbled with the Tugger.

The Tugger noticed the clasper (Robin) immediately and unclasped Raven and Beast Boy. Breathing a sigh of relief, the now two free teammates.

After they beat Slade, they saw it was a robot. The message was, "Watch out, Titans, this is only the begi-"

Until Cyborg angrily cut it off. "HOW MANY TIMES YOU GONNA KEEP DOING THIS?!" he shouted. "WE BEAT YOU EVERY TIME, OLD MAN!"

Cyborg felt a disappearance. Beast Boy would be laughing and agreeing. He turned around, and gave a slight jump. "G-guys?" Cyborg muttered.

He only heard Starfire and Robin ask him what was wrong.

"R-Raven and B-B-Beast Boy...they're gone!"

* * *

_*Flashback for when Robin gave the Slade-bot one last punch and then they defeated it*_

"So, we're going to be Tugged again, right?" Beast Boy asked, as they were far away from their friends, who were cheering.

Raven nodded. "Of course," she replied.

Beast Boy grinned widely. "Let's run off!" he beamed. He looked so hopeful, and with that, Raven was truly shocked. Why the hell was he asking her to run away?!

"Excuse me?" she asked, coldly.

"Just for a day! We can show Robin we can hang out without getting a thing on our hands," he responded.

After a little more quiet bickering, they were gone.

_*End*_

"So, what are we going to do?" Raven asked awkwardly. The sun was up at the park. The blue sky encouraged the little kids playing out in the field to be happy. It was a beautiful sight, all of the healthy people running and laughing, being happy.

Raven hated it. Just kidding, but she hated that it was so full.

Her companion gleefully linked his arm with her. Raven winced. "So, we're going to have some food, gossip about Robin, and just reeelllaaaax." They sat by a tree, enjoying the quiet laughter. "So, how _did _you get that video of Robin dancing?"

Raven shrugged. "I just used my powers to summon his video camera. There were more embarrassing stuff-did you know that he likes to do one-man plays in his free time?- and I grabbed that footage, hooked it up to the projector, and I had the perfect revenge," she answered.

"You're awesome," Beast Boy whispered.

"Thanks."

Quiet, but they liked their bonding experience.

"Raven, am I annoying?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven groaned. "That was such a comfortable silence, and you broke it," she muttered. And then she sighed. "You just don't know when to stop. But, that's you. And lately, I have been seeing the deeper side of you, so, I know you're not_ always _annoying."

He scoffed. "Gee, thanks."

"But I mean it," she continued, still with barely any emotion. "You're...you, and we...like that."

"YOU like that."

"Oh my God, I will find _your _camera and-"

Beast Boy gasped. "Please don't!" he begged.

Raven giggled, and Beast Boy stared at her rare happiness that she usually did not express. He smiled, and let the warm feeling take over him.

They stayed by the tree, and eventually, three hours later, silently returned home.

* * *

Robin eagerly Tugged them, even though they were about to go to sleep. "You guys can be Tugged for another two minutes!" he sneered. "I am disappointed in you! You-you did not follow my orders-STAY TUGGED!"

"We actually were hanging out!" Beast Boy snapped.

Starfire came in, and saw the stunned Robin. She had come to collect their daily likes. "Really?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Raven agreed. "We're getting along."

Their leader stayed quiet. It was a very weird day. Starfire collected their daily enjoyments, and rushed to her room to get her shipping on.

_B.B's List:_

_1. I can make her smile more often, now!_

_2. We pulled the most awesome pranks together!_

_3. Star..._

_You better not tell ANYONE-_

_I think I'm falling in love. _

Starfire began to breathe rapidly. "Oh...My..." She gasped, and then screamed, "DROLKERT BLORGTAFZ VROT'R! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Robin came into the room, scared. "What's wrong?!" he gasped.

"Oh, I cannot tell you, but, it is not bad!" Starfire cried. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!"

Robin raised an eyebrow, grumbled, "girls," and walked off.

_Raven's List:_

_1. He's getting funnier._

_2. We can perhaps cooperate better._

_3. His smile gets...better everyday._

Starfire began to scream like a little girl, and detected both their papers.

No lies at all.

* * *

**Did'ya like this chapter? I had to write it on this old computer. :( My other main one is all iffy and messed up from the storm yesterday. Dx**

**Well, I liked this chapter. xP**

**HEYAYAAAYYYEEEAAHHH! :D**

**~Aj**


	9. I Won't Hesitate

**Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo my peeps! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THESE REVIEWS! :D**

**I was very emotional yesterday (Long story short, I had this super sad dream and everything began to get really emotional. O_O) and so when I saw the number of reviews I got I began to bawl and say,**

**"Thank you God...for giving me a good moment after the terrible dream!"**

**So close to 100, too...AND THAT MEANS...PRIZE TIME! x3 The prize shall be:**

**You get to appear at the finale of Tiddlebear! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The finale WILL have a dance party... O_O So, yaayyy! xD**

**Sadly, we all know that Tiddlebear WILL have to come to an end actually not too long in the future now. :( Because now it's Day 7, and it's close to being Day 10! The last day!**

**I will try to stretch the series but I have great news...**

**AFTER TIDDLEBEAR ENDS...**

**I AM MAKING...**

**"THE TEEN TITANS READ FANFICTION!" xD **

**BUT I NEED YOUR HELP. Should it be in the same universe as the Fan-Mail story? Or should it not? Please help. :(**

**(I wrote that part up there yesterday, and now I have just read a few BBxRae stories...)**

**I'm just ticked off about something. I have been reading an old user's stories...they're so funny and so awesome and have the right amount of BBxRae fluff (A.K.A: A LOT) and they make you crack up.**

**And then I saw she never finished her stories, and I was like, "Ooooh, well, she'll update them..." And then I saw the stories were last updated in like 2006. WHY DOES THAT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME? Almost every story! :(**

**-sigh-**

**So I vow...I _VOW_ that I will finish my stories! Unless I die or something. Sorry.**

**Okay, enjoy chapta eight!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I OWN THE TEEN TITANS! NO ONE ELSE DOES! BUT ME! Well, I own this story...But not really the characters... o_o Okay, I don't own the Teen Titans, but I will. Mwa haha. But all of my multi-chapters have a twist...If you knew me on my old account...you know that. (No, not the MLP and AATC one. xP)

I wrote a book in May, and I let my friends read it...

The end ended with, "And then, I woke up. It was all a dream!" after all of the drama and things. xD And it ended just like that.

My friend was at lunch reading it, and I was like oohhh you're on the last page.

Friend: Yeah...I'm just so close to find out the ending!

Me: Spankz yah!

Friend: ...*reading* ...WHAT?!

Principal who watches us at lunch: O_O What's wrong?

Friend: Buh...The character...IT'S ALL A DREAM?! WHAT?!

My other friend that read the book: Yep. My mom yelled at me for screaming when I read that.

Me: MWA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA.

She ignored me for a week straight.

I love doing that, so...watch out, people! :3

* * *

**Highlight of the chapter:**

"My foot is stuck in the damn microwave! Help me!"

"Oh, but aren't you a Titan? Cyborg?"

"Yes, Hippie Lady In The Street Who Will Not Help Me!"

* * *

**Tiddlebear**

**Chapter 8**

_Day 7_

Raven stretched her back. Oh, it was a very good sleep, indeed.

She had the best day ever yesterday! She even began to hum as she walked into the common room, but then she felt a familiar weight on her hand. She growled, and saw Robin smirking.

At first, it seemed as if Robin really cared about helping Raven and Beast Boy's friendship.

But now, it seemed as if he was annoyed by it. Well, they couldn't blame him...After yesterday...

"Your pranks were pretty good," he mocked.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Thanks," she replied, and went over to grab some tea bags. Beast Boy wasn't up yet, so, Raven was free to roam her hands however she liked. But Robin knew he was annoying her with the Tugger still clacking on the floor. "Why did you Tug me now?"

He shrugged. "Just in case..."

"Just in case for what?" she snapped.

Robin shrugged again. "Hmmph..."

_Don't let him get to you, Raven, _she told herself. _God, why can't he be a leader right now? Or my close, best friend I have a bond with? Not an annoying frenemy! He hates it when he doesn't have control..._

"Raven," he began. "Why don't you go wake up Beast Boy? I need him to go do something."

_Ha, _Robin thought. _I'm helping them get together while annoying the crap out of her. That's what she gets for yesterday...But then, I DID write that fanfiction...heh...Still, everything will be fine once she goes to "wake up" Beast Boy. I saw him taking the guitar out of the basement..._

Cyborg came into the room, and had heard Robin annoying a fuming Raven. "Robin you little shit!" Cyborg said in a _A Very Potter Musical_ Dumbledore way. And then Robin caught on.

He looked back, and said in a_ A Very Potter Musical_ Snape accent, "WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HEREEE?"

Raven was a bit scared from their fanboying, so, she went to go follow orders.

* * *

**This is based off a picture I drew and colored (I sound like a kindergartner...O_O) and it's also on Tumblr. It was my first try on an actual BBxRae picture, not just a weird awkward version of them doing not much. O_O So, if you find that picture, Raven looks okay, but Beast Boy kind of looks weird. xD **

Beast Boy propped up the guitar on his leg to help him play better. He was currently in the middle of a song. Sure, he didn't have the best voice in the world, but, it was okay to him.

"I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror,

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer.

But my breath fogged up the glass!

And so I drew a new face and I laughed."

He was in his room, which pretty secluded since it was on the highest floor and in a corner. It took a lot of time to try to get a sound from inside of his room. He was bored, and he couldn't sleep much anymore...

He felt fulfilled for some reason, and just wanted to get it out.

"I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.

It's what we aim to do.

Our name is our virtue."

His fingers played the beautiful melody which Jason Mraz helped to create, and it vibrating against his fingertips, giving him a familiar warmth of which he desired. Beast Boy continued to sing, not so loudly, he wasn't stupid. Starfire's room wasn't too far away from him.

Raven was walking to his room, very confused on all of the AVPM references.

She began to go much slower, however, when she heard soft singing her heart stopped and slumped against the wall. Was it really? Him, singing a love song, so early in the morning, in an actually...good voice?

_"But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours."_

Raven's heart began to beat even faster.

"Holy shit," she muttered. "Beast Boy's singing! And playing guitar! Softly! Oh my Azar!"

She used her powers to peek in just a little bit.

He was there, in his messy room, but the guitar seemed to rid the eye of the mess. He was radiating, just sitting there like normal, playing a song more quietly, hoping no one would hear.

But Raven did.

Her eyes widened as he continued the song.

"Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn, you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours. So please don't, please don't, please don't!

There's no need to complicate.

'Cause our time is short. This oh, this oh, this is our fate.

I'm yours."

She put yourself into the wall, and used her powers to watch and so he could not see her. She almost gasped he stood up, and smiled, singing into the song. Raven herself began to grin.

It was so adorable, not that she'd admit it.

"Oh, I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, oh,"

Raven knew the song herself, due to Starfire's old obsession with it, and she held her breath. Where were the last parts?

Beast Boy seemed to hesitate. And then, he finished the song, with,

_"Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?_

_You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours, Raven."_

At that, Raven jumped a bit, and the Tugger weighed her down at the contact...She fell off from the wall, and faceplanting right under Beast Boy's nose, his fingers still on his guitar strings.

* * *

They just looked at each other for a bit.

And then he began to scream. Loudly.

Back in the kitchen, Robin was telling Starfire, who just woke up, and Cyborg about secretly seeing Beast Boy get the old guitar from downstairs. Don't ask why the Titans had a guitar...

_*Flashback*_

_"My foot is stuck in the damn microwave! Help me!"_

_"Oh, but aren't you a Titan? Cyborg?"_

_"Yes, Hippie Lady In The Street Who Will Not Help Me!"_

_"I'll help if you tell me how this happened. I'll even throw in my guitar."_

_*End*_

Cyborg had never said the reason on how his foot got stuck in a random microwave on the street.

"And so, I listened very closely...He was singing I'm Yours!" Robin finished.

Starfire gasped, and Cyborg looked disturbed. "He was singing a love song?" he asked. He tapped his chin. "Wait...and...you told Raven to...OH MY GOD YOU _ARE _A LITTLE SHIT, ROBIN!" Robin did not look offended.

And then, they heard the scream.

"Oh, I am guessing that they have seen each other?" Starfire pondered.

Robin smirked.

They all ran up to Beast Boy's room, and saw the door was open. Raven was on the floor, right below a standing up Beast Boy, whose cheeks were so red and he would not stop screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Beast Boy!" Raven tried to stop him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't make me stop you!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Breathe!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-"

Raven had gotten up, and clamped her hand over his. Beast Boy stopped screaming instantly, let his eyes wonder down to her hand over his mouth, and he began to blush even more. Raven almost had to jerk away from the intense heat of his blush.

Beast Boy then saw the other three Titans cracking up.

Raven followed his gaze, and put her hand away from her mouth. She glared at Robin. "I will hurt you!" she hissed.

"Wait...did he send you to listen to me?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, he told me that I had to go wake you up...I know why now," she growled, and then went up to Robin, who was now very scared. Usually, he was the one to calm her down. But how could he now?

"I...I..." He stuttered.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "You better watch out, Robin," she whispered. "You may have wrote a fanfiction about us, dreaming to get us together. And look what we did to get back at you. Now, what will we do for you embarrassing us like crazy?"

Beast Boy walked by Raven's side, and crossed his arms. "Yeah, what will we do?" he added. He even gave Robin a scowl that scared Starfire. She yelped and hid behind Robin.

Robin gulped, but then smirked. He said, "I know what _I'LL_ do. Tug you and let your awkwardness follow wherever you go!"

So, Beast Boy and Raven sat on the couch a few hours later, very quiet with stern faces. They were both thinking the goriest ways of getting revenge on Robin...

Cyborg, who was home alone with them (Star and Robin went out) watched them awkwardly. "Can you please talk?" he began to beg. "At least move? You're stiff as a statue...It's creepy, guys!"

Beast Boy snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at the worried Cyborg. "You want to help us plan to get Robin?" he asked.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes at him. Raven was listening, now. "I have no part in those kinds of things!" Raven and Beast Boy gave him a mocking look. "Fine, I do when it's about Beast Boy, but not anyone else really."

"We need a new plan." Beast Boy muttered. "Better than our pranks yesterday. Better than harassing his crush on Starfire."

Raven hid her smirk that she so badly wanted to display. "What does he love the most in the whole wide world?" she asked.

Cyborg and Beast Boy gave each other knowing sly grins.

"Stalking Slade."

* * *

Slade Wilson was a divorcee.

He even had two children.

One was actually a hippie, which Raven had a secret admiring feel for. Nudge, nudge.

However, Slade just loved to push the Titans' buttons. They always beat him in a way, and Slade truly had wanted to defeat them at first, but now it was some sort of a game. He knew Robin tried to find him, too.

He'd leave pointless clues everywhere...

But...he had never thought that a certain shape-shifter and sorceress would do it by themselves.

So, Slade Wilson went to The Pretty Sparklez, a club he worked at.

After that, he went to an old home, where he was bored and began to dance slowly to 'Clumsy' by Fergie.

"Can't help it! Girl can't help it!" he sang, very bored.

Back at the Tower, Raven began to concentrate very hard on getting into Slade's privacy. Her mind began to track down a part of his house that had a camera, anywhere...She then found it.

In the kitchen, he had a small spy camera that he used on Robin (Hehehe) and it was almost wrapped in dark aura when Raven thought, "What if he's in the room the camera's in?" she pondered the thought.

And then, she sighed, and took the chance. She could feel it was very small, anyways, so it would take awhile for Slade to notice the darkness around the spychip. She called in Beast Boy, making her subconscious still feel the spy camera.

"Okay," she began to explain. "I found a camera. Now, we might find something that will help us with Robin..."

Beast Boy hugged her tightly. "You're so awesome!"

She awkwardly patted his back, and then pushed him away. He gave her a cocky grin, and she stomped on his foot, and then in pain, he hopped over to her spellbook. It was blank. "Um..." He muttered in confusion. "It's blank."

She sighed. "Oh, really?" she remarked, sarcastically. "It's the view of whatever I have found, as sort as it has some sort of lens or enchantment that enables it to see. I could have done Slade, but he would have felt it."

"That's so cool! Okay, so, you found the camera?"

"Yep. Let's watch."

_Slade was wearing an apron, as he cooked something in his horrible, rusty kitchen. He was listening to Clumsy by Fergie._

_"GIRL CAN'T HELP IT!" he sang loudly, and began to twerk. "CLUMSY CUZ I'M FALLING IN LOVE! I-I-IN LOVE!"  
_

They were sure that Slade lived in a high-tech place, and did not waste his time for silly things such as this! However, this was one of Slade's old apartments, and his high-tech place unfortunately did not have a kitchen.

So, whenever he was hungry, he went there and cooked.

The Teen Titans did not know a lot of things about Slade...He himself did not know he enjoyed the tunes of pop these days. He tried to control his urges to jam to the songs, but, it was hard.

But, alas, he was alone! So...He went ahead and did it for the first time...EVER...

_"Clumsy cause I'm falling in love! WHOOOO!" he cheered. He then chuckled. "First time I let loose...And, I do not regret it..."  
_

_"You got me slipping, OH, tumbling, OH, sinking, OH, fumbling!"_

Raven was being reminded of something from seeing this...This morning...

Beast Boy saw her blush, but didn't question it.

_"Hmm, clumsy cuz I'm falling in love!"_

_"So in love with you._

_So in love with you!"_

_He finished the song, and then stopped stirring his stew. He sighed. _

_"Why did I let myself sing to that imbecilic song? I have better things to do, such as plan to traumatize Robin, or steal his boxers again, or perhaps iron my shirt...Hmmm...Oh, the foolishness of everything is getting to my head..."_

Raven began to giggle.

Actually giggle.

Beast Boy enjoyed the sight for a little bit, and began to join in the little laughing fit. **(I accidentally typed "foot" instead of "fit" until I realized my mistake...O_O)** "Can you show Robin this?" he paused. "Or will it traumatize him?!"

"It'll probably haunt his dreams, but maybe not hurt him," Raven replied, with a smirk and a pink tint on her cheeks. "Yeah, I can. We have training tomorrow, right? I'll just transfer my memory into his video camera, and hook it up to the projector again..."

"You seem tired. Did that take some energy?" he asked.

Raven nodded, and yawned. "I'll be refreshed for tomorrow, and transfer the memory then...Yeah, I'll be tired during training, but who honestly cares...?" she asked, in a monotone voice, but with a hint of mischief. "Robin's going to get it good."

"Okay, let's go write down our three daily things, get unTugged and head in for the night."

Raven smiled, and began to get up when Beast Boy stopped her. "Hey, what do you usually write i-in your notes?" he asked.

Her cheeks were now on fire. "It's private," she whispered.

Beast Boy smirked, and took that as a sign that maybe, just maybe, she liked him back.

* * *

In Starfire's room...

_Beast Boy's List:_

_1. She makes me feel better._

_2. We smile a lot more together._

_3. We have plans._

Starfire was very confused on the last one, but began to fangirl squeal again, and detect the paper. Everything was true! "I have heard of the site of the web called Tumblr! I have heard it has many pictures of Beast Boy and Raven...hmm..." She murmured.

And then she began to read Raven's list.

_Raven's List:_

_1. Eh, he's getting sweeter._

_2. He's getting a bit funnier._

_3. We're pretty good planners._

Starfire once again ignored the third one, and took Raven's slightly less annoyed words as improvement of her love for Beast Boy!

Starfire then quickly detected her list, which was of course true.

"Now...To go on the 'laptop' and see this Tumblr!" she declared.

Starfire then stayed up until 6:00 A.M. looking at BBxRae pictures.

* * *

**Yes, I know Slade may be a bit OOC, but the guy has been locked up, planning to destroy people for years. I think he deserved a bit of relief. And remember: This is a humor fanfiction, so laugh, don't be a celebration crasher! (My version of party pooper. O_O)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D It wasn't too good, sorry. ._.**

**What will be Robin's reaction tomorrow?!**

**The past three days have been sucky, so, I will not write anymore and instead go use the bathroom and sulk but then devour myself in fangirliness and then hang out with my mother! **

**O_O**

**I really miss my sisters, who are in freaking Europe for the summer. THAT'S NOT FAAAIIIIIIRR!**

***Bawls***

**KK bye, people! :) **


	10. Mint Chocolate Abs With a Cherry on Top

**Yayyy! It's chapter 9 of Tiddlebear!**

**Congratulations to Zinnia99 who was the 100th reviewer! She will be at the dance party for the finale. x333**

**Wow, we're already on Day 8. :( I think this will be my first multi-chapter completed story!**

**Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Remember...everything is not what it seems...MWA HAHAHA! ...hehe...**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Duh.**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

When Beast Boy still didn't move, Raven groaned, and turned around...

She then smacked her butt.

* * *

**The Three Daily Likes of Beast Boy and Raven**

**A.K.A Tiddlebear! :D**

**Byyy Aj! Whooo!**

**Chapter 9**

_Day 8_

"They're planning something again, aren't they?!" Robin snarled to himself. He was pacing back and forth in his room. **First**, they were always bickering. He knew why, though. When Robin walked past Beast Boy's room about a month ago, he heard him say, "God dammit I think I love Raven!" Ever since then, he had been very stiff with her, and that had resulted in sort of quarrels with them.

Robin had wanted so badly to tell Raven, but the looks he gave Beast Boy and the looks he gave Robin back always meant, "Do. Not. Tell. Her. If. You. Know. What. I. Think. You. Know." He sighed.

**Then, **Robin had been nice enough (*cough* not *cough*) to Tug them together, and help them! He really had! **Next, **they had become all bonded. Robin was happy! They were becoming closer!

It had inspired him even more to continue writing his fanfiction...

**Finally, **they turned on each other.

No one was sure how quickly it happened, but now the Titans Tower is filled with war. Horrible, horrible prank wars...And Robin had to admit...Since Beast Boy and Raven, bound by the ties of love, with a master prankster and a very sarcastic and sharp demoness...They were winning.

Robin was not in control right now.

He sighed, and tightened his fists. He really hadn't deleted his story. They all thought he did. There was a button for restoring stories, so, he clicked it...And now, he saw the unfinished chapter 27 on his document page...

_*Le flassshhhhbaaaaaaaaaaaaack*_

_Cyborg had run in. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried._

_Robin's face was never as red like that. "I...I wrote a fan-fiction..."_

_Raven and Beast Boy were just blushing like crazy, while Cyborg took the laptop from Raven and read it silently. Then he burst out laughing. "OH MY GOD! WHY IS RAVEN SPANISH?!" he laughed. "THEY MADE LOVE? LIKE NO TOMORROW? DUDE, YOU ARE A SICK PERVERT!"_

_The leader clenched his fists. "I happen to have 300 reviews on that! And that's only chapter 26!" he scoffed._

He had not updated his story in 3 weeks! His reviewers and fans were waiting!

He clicked on the story.

**While in Spain **by **Key2MaiiiiHeart**

Since the Titans disbanded, they all went their separate ways...Starfire and Robin moved to Canada, protecting their country while having 8, beautiful children. Cyborg went along to stripping, and Beast Boy has been searching for his beloved Raven! Now forty years old, he went to take a break in Spain. And he meets the beautiful Ravena, and he quickly falls in love with her. However, her roommate, Armando, seems to have a thing for Beast Boy! And what secrets is Ravena hiding? Some M-rated parts.

**Rated: **T **-English- Romance/Drama- Chapters: **26** - Words: **99,429** - Reviews: **323** - Favs: **298** - Follows: **145** - Updated: **6-4-13** - Published: **1-2-13** - Beast Boy Raven**

Robin sighed. He had 304 reviews the last time he checked...People were loving his story! He had to finish it...He clicked on his unfinished document, and continued to write chapter 27 of his fanfiction.

_"You're Raven?" Garfield gasped, and came closer to the bathroom door, where his lovely girlfriend was changing. "I...I..." he gulped. "I love you."_

_The now forty year old Raven came out, in a beautiful two-piece bikini. It showed just the right amount of cleavage and leg for Beast Boy to gasp. "Here I am, Garfield," she said, in her thick Spanish accent. "I am waiting for you..."_

_Her words flowed like a melody, a beautiful Latin song. Beast Boy, or now known as Garfield, the ex-Changeling, slowly took off his trousers._

_They made love._

_Like there was no tomorrow._

_xxx_

_They woke up next to each other. "That was naughty," Raven purred, making circles onto Garfield's chest. "It is a shame that we did not use the whipped cream...It would have been...tastier..."_

_Garfield chuckled. "Oh, Raven," he whispered, and kissed her forehead. "Let's use it now, then."_

_Raven smirked, and she began to spray whipped cream over Garfield's green, toned abs. She then put a cherry on top of it, and played slow Spanish music. "Yes, you are my mint-ice cream, Beast Boy," she murmured._

_"Yes, Raven! Devour me like a dessert! Digest me with your love! Let me sit in your stomach acids...with our bonded love, playing OUR beautiful song of romance!"_

_And, so, she did._

_Cyborg then came in, and saw the scene. "Wow, we could sure use you at the strip club!" he snickered._

**_Wow, lol, srry guyz I didn't update...I had some probz. Thnx for 320+ reviews, guyz. love ya'll. _**

**_-Key2MaiiiiHeart_**

The masked leader smiled, and then updated it.

He then got ready for training...

* * *

"You have the video, Raven?" Beast Boy whispered. Robin had come into the kitchen, very happy for whatever reason, and Tugged Raven and Beast Boy. They, however, didn't seem fazed.

So, here they were now, making their way towards the training room.

Robin and Starfire happily began to use the machines, while Cyborg lifted some very heavy weights. Raven began to secretly hook up the camera, and hesitated to give Beast Boy, who was jump-roping, the signal.

Since Beast Boy had pleaded Raven for him to make up the signal, she shrugged and let him.

However, Raven regretted that when the signal turned out to be...

Blowing a kiss and then smacking her butt.

Beast Boy kept on watching her, giving her nervous glances. Finally, Raven sighed, and reluctantly blew a kiss. Beast Boy saw it, and smirked. He waited for the next part, which Raven did not do.

"Do it," he mouthed.

"No," she mouthed back, with a scowl.

They didn't notice that Cyborg saw this.

Beast Boy wasn't moving for the projector.

Raven didn't smack her butt.

Raven wanted to use her powers, but Robin would notice it, and it'd make her lose her concentration. If Beast Boy did it, he could turn into a small rat and just simply press the play button. Raven's powers, however, would wrap the whole projector in dark aura. It would be too obvious.

When Beast Boy still didn't move, Raven groaned, and turned around...

She then smacked her butt.

Cyborg began to crack up, and Beast Boy gave himself a triumphant smile, turning into a rat and pressing the play button. Once again, the video of Slade dancing to _Clumsy_ began to play.

Robin's head jerked up when he heard the familiar voice of Slade. He watched in horror, and so did Cyborg and Starfire.

Suddenly, it came to the part where Slade stopped. He sighed, mumbled about the foolishness, and then he said something about stealing Robin's boxers. Robin's eyes widened. "Wha..."

He looked over at Raven and Beast Boy. "Want to mess with us again?" Raven asked, innocently.

Robin was now realizing how scary Raven is. Even Beast Boy!

"No!" he squeaked, and ran out to go lock his underwear drawer.

"Training is now my favorite thing to do here," Cyborg said.

* * *

"And did you see his face?!"

"And the boxers?"

"I saw him locking his drawers!

"It was...funny."

The two Titans, Raven and Beast Boy, were enjoying the rest of the afternoon. Robin was not out of his room, like for the past 3 hours. Cyborg was out with Bumble Bee, and Starfire was very scared of Raven and Beast Boy now.

Raven was actually chuckling, while Beast Boy was full-blown laughing. "It's too good to be true!" he panted.

"Do you think he'll stop doing violating things to us now?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "He's scared out of his wits right now...So, I hope so." Beast Boy replied. They sat in silence. He cleared his throat. "Um, I was hoping to go get some ice-cream...Y-you wanna join?"_  
_

Raven eyed her clasped wrist. "I have no choice." She responded, without emotion.

He smiled, and took that as a yes. They headed out.

**xxx**

People passing by eyed the two Teen Titans who were barely seen with each other alone in public. Not only that, but they had something on their wrists, two identical bracelets. If they looked closely in the gap between them, they would have seen the slight gas of the now invisible Tugger.

They passed by others in silence, quietly enjoying each other's company. Beast Boy took the lead in taking Raven to his favorite ice cream shop, Midnight Bits. When they walked in, a very sweet and nice scent filled her nostrils.

It was so pleasant that she began to realize the good things about going here. The shop was empty, as it was a Wednesday and 1:00 P.M. But more people should have been here. "This is a really expensive place," Beast Boy told Raven. "If you were wondering about the emptiness."

"I was, actually." She replied in monotone. "I'll help pay if it's that expensive."

Beast Boy began to laugh. "Dude! We're the Teen Titans. We get paid for saving the world." He sighed. "Unless you had wasted all of your money for tons of tofu and then you did not have money for a moped...I was totally in debt."

Raven smiled at this, and took a seat. She saw a very bored looking cashier. "Sooo...I'll just have normal vanilla," Raven said.

Beast Boy frowned. "At least have chocolate! I'm having double fudge, brown bits, and a ton of whipped cream. Be exciting, Rae," he begged.

"Fine. I'll have chocolate along with um...I have no idea how to order this."

"Will you have what I'm having?"

"That heart disease dessert? No thanks," Raven retorted. "I'll just have normal chocolate." She then began to take out her wallet, when a green hand stopped her wrist. "Beast Boy, this isn't a date."

His cheeks reddened. "Yeah but I'mma gentleman!"

"Ha, no." She stiffened. "I'll pay."

"No, I'll pay!"

"I'll pay."

"Rae, I'll pay!"

"I'll pay!"

"No, I'LL PAY!"

A very annoyed Bumble Bee and Cyborg came into the shop. "You'll both pay if ya'll don't shut dafuq up," Bee snapped with a smirk. She then took a seat next to Raven in the booth. "So, you guys here on a date? Sparky and I are!"

Cyborg grinned, and sat down next to Beast Boy. "Their ice cream is sooooooooooooooooooooooooo good!" he gushed. "I'll have every flavor..."

"Nuh-uh, I will," Bee stated.

Raven's cheeks still had a blush on them at their earlier comments. "So, I see this is getting crowded." She mumbled.

Beast Boy look disappointed. "It's fine, Rae," he assured.

Cyborg jerked his head at them. "OOOOOHHH! Sorry, are we ruining your date?" he teased. Bee held back a snicker, as Raven was sending them both the most evil of death glares. But she couldn't help it.

"Excuse me?" a Spanish-accented voice asked. "May I take your order, cuties?"

Everyone looked up, to see a guy with slick backed hair, and creepy hazel-amber eyes. He seemed to be undressing everyone mentally, especially Cyborg. The waiter had on a Midnight Bits apron.

Bee looked awkwardly at him. "Have I met you before?" she asked.

"Me? I am Armando!" he chuckled. "So, I do not think so..." He then eyed Cyborg again. "I will be right back."

Armando then left.

"Wow, he's a creep," Beast Boy muttered.

Armando came back very soon for the Titans, and gave them big smiles. But their jaws were dropped, as Armando was wearing a sparkly, yellow tutu over his work clothes. And on the tutu were faces of Cyborg everywhere.

Raven cleared her throat. "I take it that you are a fan?" she asked.

Armando smiled widely. "Yes! Yes I am! I especially love Cyborg and Robin...ooh la la," he giggled. Like a girl. "But, I also love you, Raven."

Beast Boy and Bee looked very angry at his statements.

Cyborg, and even Raven, looked very uncomfortable. Cyborg stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore," he muttered.

Beast Boy followed him. "Yeah, let's go, Rae."

Cyborg grabbed Bee's hand, helping her up and began to walk out. Beast Boy looked at Raven's hand, before touching it. "Um, you getting up?" he asked, with a very nervous tone to his voice.

Raven's cheeks reddened. "S-sure," she replied, trying to keep her wavering voice controlled. She gave one last look at Armando, before leaving the shop.

"BUT I LOVE YOOOOUUUU!" he cried.

* * *

"I could have sworn I have seen him somewhere before!" Cyborg exclaimed, baffled as he walked Bee to the guest room, where she was staying at and was leaving about tomorrow night.

"You idiot, we never met a creepy bi-sexual Spanish guy before!" Bee laughed.

Robin, whose room was located next to the guest room, had heard that as he finally came out. "W-wait, what did you say?" he asked Bee.

"Oh, we met this creep, Armando, at the ice cream shop," Bee shrugged.

The masked Titan's cheeks flushed. Wait...but...Robin...he had created...he didn't know he was actually...what?! "I...I...I REALLY NEED TO STOP WRITING FANFICTION!" he yelped, and went back into his room.

Bee gave Cyborg a confused look.

"It's a long story."

* * *

Starfire floated into the common room, where she heard Beast Boy and Raven chatting. She began to smile at the bonding of her teammates, but then remembered that they had very diabolical minds.

"Um, f-friends," she stammered. "I-I need your d-daily en-enjoyments."

Raven arched an eyebrow at Starfire. "Okay," she murmured, and they gave her their notes.

Starfire quickly went to read them.

_Beast Boy's List:_

_1. We're cooperating better! Whooo! Especially today._

_2. She's smiling with me. WITH me._

_3. She was so totally in love with me when I protected her from this creepy dude. Yeah._

Starfire grinned at this, and detected the paper, which was of course all true...Except number three.

She sighed, and saw that Beast Boy was exaggerating. "At least it is the obvious that he has the crush on Raven," she giggled, and checked Raven's list.

_Raven's List-_

_1. We can take down Robin together._

_2. He was really sweet to me today._

_3. We have normal conversations today._

Starfire cringed at the first enjoyment, but detected the paper, which was all true. She smiled, and then sneakily opened up her laptop. She went to Tumblr, and searched, "BBxRae".

_**Master Sparklez Kat:**_

_**Just Readin' a Totally Awesome BBxRae fanfiction! **_

_It's about Raven moving to Spain, and Beast Boy has a creepy guy admiring him, lol. It's cute though, although it has creepy-ass romance parts..."I wish to devour our love as we swim!" _

_Seriously, Key2MaiiiHeart? It's still a good story, I guess._

_He finally updated and now there's finally Chapter 27! Yes! If you love fanfictions about the Teen Titans, BBxRae, Starfire and Robin having children together, and Cyborg being a stripper, click here for the link._

The alien girl was confused on what a fanfiction was. And strippers. But, Starfire clicked on the link...

She stayed up until the next morning, on chapter 16, reading about her and Robin's many kids, and horribly written romance, which Starfire thought was very beautiful.

* * *

**I have a juicy chapter idea for chapter 10/Day 9! Whoooo! Mwa haha.**

**This was a very random chapter.**

**But...It is a humorous fanfiction written by me! Duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh . *dances and eats taco***

**~Aj**


	11. Cybernetic Fisnets

**Yayyy! It's chapter 10 of Tiddlebear!**

**Congratulations to Zinnia99 who was the 100th reviewer! NOT THE 200TH REVIEWER OF THE TEEN TITANS READ FAN-MAIL...Heh, I made a mistake. THAT was StarBarren.**

**Zinnia99 will be at the dance party for the finale. x333**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I haven't eaten breakfast yet but I have decided that I will post this up...**

**WAIT A MINUTE I WILL GO EAT BREAKFAST. :3**

**Baccckkk**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

"Okay, you go put it on, I'll make sure everyone else is out of the Tower so I do not get humiliated, and then I will go check Greg Cipes's Twitter." Raven declared, emotionless, and went up to go search the Tower.

"Who's Greg Cipes?" Beast Boy wondered.

* * *

**The Three Daily Likes of Beast Boy and Raven**

**By AjStarlet!**

**Chapter 10**

_Day 9_

Silence overtook every part of the Tower. It was a gloomy day, with light storms and sad news on the television. They all felt as if everything was bad today. Especially Beast Boy and Raven.

"So..." She muttered, as they sat alone on the couch. "Tomorrow will be our last day..."

"Yeah..." Beast Boy replied. "So, do you want to reminiscence about our bonding moments?"

Raven shook her head. "No." She answered. Beast Boy just shrugged, looking out the window, raindrops fulfilling his uneasy mood. "We should save that for our awesome, romance filled, 'Gone Gone Gone' by Phillip Phillips and '#Beautiful' by Mariah Carey and Miguel musical numbers day tomorrow." And she said that all with a monotone.

"What did you say?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing."

They both sighed, and suddenly Beast Boy stood up, and sat down in front of the window, the Tugger long enough. The rain and bright clouds made Jump City look quite beautiful. Raven arched an eyebrow, and Beast Boy sensed her staring. He patted the seat next to him.

She got up, and sat right down next to him. "I feel like I should watch Nicolas Sparks movies," Beast Boy mumbled. "I just feel like it."

"You're into sappiness?" Raven asked, almost snickering.

His cheeks flushed. "I only watched_ The Notebook_..."

"I never watched any of it," Raven responded, slightly embarrassed by the fact that she had never watched a very popular romance movie that a girl named Aj's sisters always make her watch. *Growls and pants*

"Well, do you want to watch _The Notebook_?" Beast Boy questioned awkwardly. "I'd think you would love the ending..."

"Okay, you go put it on, I'll make sure everyone else is out of the Tower so I do not get humiliated, and then I will go check Greg Cipes's Twitter." Raven declared, emotionless, and went up to go search the Tower.

"Who's Greg Cipes?" Beast Boy wondered.

* * *

Everyone was out, and Raven happily went on the computer to check Greg Cipes's Twitter. She had no idea why she was do drawn to him and Tara Strong...Hmm...And why she liked Adventure Time so much...Princess Bubblegum was comforting.

She checked his Twitter.

And then screamed.

"TERRA IS GOING TO BE IN TEEN TITANS GO?!" she cried, and everything enveloped in black aura. "No! Nooooo!" She realized that Beast Boy was waiting for her, probably. She sighed.

Raven was too much in of a rage. Clenching her fists, she decided to look up ways to help her calm down. Meditation was for control, but she was just plain pissed at this. She found a popular answer:

Sing a song.

"Oh my God! I sound like Twilight Sparkle when I sing," Raven sighed.

"RAVEN! ARE YOU DONE?!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Yes!" Raven called back, turned off the computer, and went to watch _The Notebook_.

3 hours later...

Raven stood quiet, barely any sadness at the movie. Beast Boy, however, was close to tears. And then the movie ended. "So..." Raven mumbled. "They're dead...?" That was a wrong thing to say.

Instantly, Beast Boy collapsed in tears. "YES!" he cried, embarrassed that Raven was seeing him like this.

"Beast Boy," Raven whispered, getting closer to him. "Don't cry. It's a fictional story. Written by a guy who really needs a life..."

"But...it's...beautiful," he sniffed.

Raven did not know how she was not affected by the movie as much, but Beast Boy was, and just hugged him. That got him to shut up. "Beast Boy, I promise, the girl whoever you end up with will not forget you." He just was still shocked to be in her arms. "Thank you for finally shutting up," she sighed, lightly stroking his hair, and pushed him away with a satisfied smirk. "Okay, the others are coming home soon...Burn that DVD before they can get any evidence I watched this."

Beast Boy laughed, sniffed, and nodded. "Thanks, Rae." Raven had forgotten of their Tugness, and accidentally went away from him over six feet. There was a small shock, but Beast Boy seemed dazed, ignoring this.

Raven chuckled, and began to clean up the popcorn.

* * *

It happened quickly. He decided to bring up their bonding...

Raven and Beast Boy were on the couch. She was reading. He was supposed to be watching television, but the satellite was messed up due to the rain. So he just hummed, his chin on his hand.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Did...did you feel a spark earlier? When we let go?"

"Beast Boy...that was the Tugger...I had accidentally went away too far."

"Seriously?"

She looked at his red cheeks, trying hard not to laugh or hug him again. She saw she was utterly boring him with just sitting there and reading, so she closed her book. "What do you want to do?" she asked in a monotone.

He looked shocked at Raven asking this. "Maybe we could prank Robin..."

"But we have no reason to." Raven pointed out.

"Did you know most fanfiction websites have a story restorer?" he asked. Raven just shrugged. "Remember that story Robin wrote? What if he restored it? We can get him good..."

Raven frowned. "Fine, but only if he restored it..."

* * *

"THAT LITTLE BASTARD RESTORED THAT FILTHY FANFICTION!" she barked, looking at his computer. It wasn't hard at all to get on. The password was, "slade" and they just went on his history.

And they saw he was still updating it! He was now on Chapter 29.

_Cyborg, or now Victor, went up to Raven. "You want to cheat on Garfield with me?" he gasped. Raven eyed his fishnets and stilettos. _

_She nodded. "It's not cheating now, anyways..."_

_"i can't do that still! And why?"_

_Raven sighed. "He...he went back to Gizmo."_

"GIZMO?!"

Raven at this, began to crack up a bit. She clicked on his documents. "Okay, looks like he's writing chapter 30. Why don't we update it for him...?"

They wrote their own version of the still needed to be updated chapter, posted it, heard the others were home, and Raven quickly teleported them back in her room. "Raven? Beast Boy?" Starfire called.

She opened her door, and then smiled. "It is good that Raven now trusts you enough, friend Beast Boy to do the out of hanging in her room!" she giggled, winked, and flew away.

Raven just groaned and rolled her eyes, and then she got quiet. "What is it?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Robin's room is next to mine...shh, he's going in..." She whispered back.

**xxx**

Robin'e eyes bugged out of his skull.

His breathing stopped.

He felt as if he were having tons and tons of fat Slades dancing on him...

He cringed.

In front of his eyes, someone had hacked into his story.

They had updated it for him, too!

_Chapter 30._

_Raven and Beast Boy went to the moon, and ate some cheese. And then they met Cyborg, who was making out with his blankie. And then the totally awesome Jinx came up, and was totally awesome._

_Robin died and Starfire danced with a stick._

_Robin then was revived and married Slade._

_The end._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin screamed. "THIS IS ALMOST AS BAD WHEN I FIRST FOUND OUT THAT THEY WERE CANCELLING TWINKIES!"

* * *

Cyborg went to go check the mail. Everyone else was in the common room, Beast Boy and Raven smirking at Robin's sadness, and Starfire was just her happy, usual self. Cyborg came back.

"WE GOT INVITED TO THE YULE BALL!" he announced.

Everyone was confused.

Raven, who had read Harry Potter, spoke up. "Um...that's not a real thing," she said.

Cyborg blushed, and checked the letter again. "Sorry, it said 'DC Ball', hehe." He chuckled. "It's being hosted by Armando and Batman!"

"Armando?"

"I swear I KNOW we've met him before yesterday..." Beast Boy grumbled. A weird picture of a blender and Taylor Swift popped into his mind. (A/N: These are The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail references, if you are confused. O_O)

"When is it?" Robin asked.

"Tomorrow night!"

"What?" Robin scoffed. "But that's so soon!"

"Yeah, but Batman thought that if he sent it sooner, certain two Titans would not be encouraged to go so much as they were not as close as before..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Raven noticed Beast Boy kept on eyeing Cyborg's legs, squinting rather hardly at them, cocking his head side to side. "Hmm..." He hummed, as he kept looking at them. Raven was disturbed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Beast Boy looked back at her. "Trying to if he would look good in fishnets and stilettos," Beast Boy answered.

"May I have your daily enjoyments?" Starfire asked. They nodded, and she went to her room to go read them.

_Beast Boy's List._

_1. She wants to talk about our bonding moments tomorrow!_

_2. I got her to watch a movie that she would probably never watch._

_3. I think she'd like to be my date to the ball._

Starfire smiled.

_Raven's List:_

_1. We both agree that this isn't turning out so bad._

_2. We both are officially annoyed by Robin._

_3. He might have enough courage to ask me to the ball._

The alien girl shrieked with happiness, detected the notes, and they passed. She squealed, and opened up her laptop...she saw that her favorite story by Key2MaiiiHeart was updated!

But...

Later that night...

Starfire knocked on Robin's door. "Yeah, Star?" he asked.

"Um, I have some questions about Earth slang..."

"Okay."

"What is, 'to go on the moon and eat cheese'?"

"Uh..."

"And making out with your blankie?"

"Starfire..."

"And to dance with a stick...?"

Robin was about to puke. But his mouth was dry. Ugh. "Starfire...Are you reading fanfictions?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

"I was so in shock that I forgot to delete that chapter," Robin whispered to himself. He looked back at Starfire, and he knew that she read his story. He had ruined her innocent mind by the passionate things he wrote.

So, while she stood there, waiting, and he was still in big shock...

He calmly screamed to the Heavens.

* * *

**This was kind of a filler chapter...**

**BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWESOME! And no, it won't be the last yet. :3**

**~Aj**


	12. Hate When You Say Me How You Love Me Now

**Yayyy! It's chapter 11 of Tiddlebear!**

**Congratulations to Zinnia99 who was the 100th reviewer! NOT THE 200TH REVIEWER OF THE TEEN TITANS READ FAN-MAIL...Heh, I made a mistake. THAT was StarBarren.**

**Zinnia99 will be at the dance party for the finale. x333**

**So, this isn't the last chapter. You know how on special episodes of shows it's kind of like in parts and then they show the 'previously on...'**

**Well, this is kind of like that.**

**Enjoy my lil' minion muffin stars! o_o**

**I like that nickname for you guys actually...MWA HAHA!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own zee Teen Titans.**

**OH!**

**DUDES AND DUDETTES:**

**REMEMBER THAT TWIST I WAS TALKING ABOUT? ;)**

**These past couple of chapters...**

**I have been hinting what the twist may be...**

**There's a lot of hints in this chapter.**

**CAN YOU FIND OUT WHAT THE TWIST IS?! MWA HAHA!**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

Raven cleared her throat. "So, um, what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh, right," Robin chuckled. "So, remember a few months ago when Beast Boy turned in a Beast and all of that?"

"Yes."

"I think we need to have a very weird version of 'The Talk'."

* * *

**The Three Daily Likes of Beast Boy and Raven**

**By AjStarlet!**

**Chapter 11**

_Previously on 'The Three Daily Likes of Beast Boy and Raven'_

"So..." Raven muttered, as they sat alone on the couch. "Tomorrow will be our last day..."

"Yeah..." Beast Boy replied. "So, do you want to reminiscence about our bonding moments?"

Raven shook her head. "No." She answered. Beast Boy just shrugged, looking out the window, raindrops fulfilling his uneasy mood. "We should save that for our awesome, romance filled, 'Gone Gone Gone' by Phillip Phillips and '#Beautiful' by Mariah Carey and Miguel musical numbers day tomorrow." And she said that all with a monotone.

**_..._**

Robin'e eyes bugged out of his skull.

He felt as if he were having tons and tons of fat Slades dancing on him...

In front of his eyes, someone had hacked into his story.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin screamed. "THIS IS ALMOST AS BAD WHEN I FIRST FOUND OUT THAT THEY WERE CANCELLING TWINKIES!"

_**...**_

"WE GOT INVITED TO THE YULE BALL!" Cyborg announced.

Everyone was confused.

Raven, who had read Harry Potter, spoke up. "Um...that's not a real thing," she said.

Cyborg blushed, and checked the letter again. "Sorry, it said 'DC Ball', hehe." He chuckled. "It's being hosted by Armando and Batman!"

_**...**_

_3. I think she'd like to be my date to the ball._

Starfire smiled.

**xxx**

_Day 10_

When Raven opened her amethyst eyes, she thought it would be a good day. Over a week ago, she was so glad to know that there were only several days left until she could have her privacy back. Not be with Beast Boy.

That's what kept her going. Everyday, she'd wake up, and think, _Let's get this day over with. It will be over soon, _but each day, it seemed to get more painful and she hated the reason why.

She was going to miss it all.

She was going to miss making disgusted faces as she was forced to sit with him as he ate tofu. She was going to miss his scrunched face when he decides to drink herbal tea, even though she knows he hates it. She was going to miss his blush when she brings up Happy, and miss that tinge of jealousy. She was going to writing notes to Starfire, as he would try to peek at her list and then she'd punch him.

But most of all, she was going to miss this bonding experience.

A guilty pang was in her heart, but she ignored it as she put on her cloak. She neatly brushed her hair, and sighed. "Tonight is DC Ball," she told herself. "And even if I don't have a date **_-_**curse you Batman for not telling us until last night_**-**_ I should dress up."

Dress up for him.

Raven tried not to slap the author.

The dark Titan groaned as she went outside her door, only to see a very smirk-faced Robin. Their feud had somewhat died down a bit, even if he did not know who hacked him...ahem...

"Why are you standing outside of my door?" Raven demanded, narrowing her violet eyes at her leader.

Robin smirked even more, and leaned against the wall coolly. "Today's your last day," he pointed out.

"Yes."

"Are you glad?"

"Of course." Raven replied dryly, and began to walk off. He knew, didn't he? He saw their looks, their teamwork, little fluffy moments. And when she heard Robin catch up to her, still smirking with disbelief on his face, and suddenly blurted. "But I'll miss it. I'll miss the spark in his eyes when you Tug our wrists. I miss opening my empathy towards him and feeling happiness when we're hanging out. And Goddamit, I'll miss _him _and our balancing out and when hemakes me smile because...I'll miss it all."

Robin's jaw dropped. He had not expected Raven to just snap. He then stopped walking, and so did Raven, waiting for him to say something. "I guess you have finally realized it all and needed to get it out," he whispered. "Kind of like Starfire and I in Tokyo."

"Oh, don't you dare think I meant it in _that _way," Raven hissed. Robin arched an eyebrow. "I'll miss him as a new close friend."

"Raven...I think we need to tell you something." Robin sighed. "I'll go get Cyborg." Cyborg's room was near them, so Raven waited in the secluded hallway as Robin went to go get him.

And then a shriek was heard. Robin!

Raven ran, and then saw a sight she never wanted to see.

Cyborg was kissing the mini-fridge in his room.

"I...I don't know what's happening," he stammered. "I just woke up this morning and had the urge to just do something with it! I think I am sexually attracted to machines!" He began to tear up. "BEE WILL HATE ME!"

"..."

"..."

Raven and Robin did not know what to say.

Raven cleared her throat. "So, um, what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh, right," Robin chuckled. "So, remember a few months ago when Beast Boy turned in a Beast and all of that?"

"Yes."

"I think we need to have a very weird version of 'The Talk'."

* * *

"Hey, Rae! So, last day, huh, hehe?" Beast Boy greeted his companion when Raven walked in. She was quiet, with a blank look on her face. But when she heard Beast Boy, she screamed and fell down.

Beast Boy immediately ran to her side. "Raven, are you alright?!" he asked urgently.

"I...I...Oh..."

She never acted like this. Beast Boy sensed a new presence, and jerked his head up as he saw a guilty-faced Robin and a scared Cyborg. "What happened?" Beast Boy gasped, as he helped Raven up.

Raven had such a red face, that Beast Boy was so confused. Starfire was happily cooking God-knows-what in the kitchen. Beast Boy had seen it had lemons and something that looked like apple juice but did not smell like it in there.

"We...Um...God, now we need to give Beast Boy the talk!" Cyborg groaned. "Man, come in here." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow but went into the secluded hallway.

30 minutes later, he came out screaming.

What happened was...

"Guys, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"Remember that Beast incident?"

"Yes."

"Okay long story short; We know you had a crush on Raven back then. We don't know what it is now, -nudge nudge- but don't act all 'Ooohhh, no, we're just friends'. Anyways, Adonis flirted with Raven. And suddenly you just happened to get all hot-tempered." Cyborg explained. Beast Boy looked like a Christmas tree as he was red-faced. Now they only needed to put a star on his head.

Robin continued. "And then something inside of you just snapped. That primal part. When you got all angry with Raven, it was because you were actually feeling the huge need to protect her. And then your animal senses subconsciously sensed Adonis endangering her, and along with your anger, you Beasted up."

"I don't like where this is going," Beast Boy said slowly.

"Yeah, neither do we, but shut the hell up so we can get through this," Cyborg snapped. "I mean, you're not the one who is NOW FUCKING ATTRACTED TO MACHINES!"

"..."

"..."

"So, as I was saying," Robin cut in the silence with. "Now obviously you saved her. But you must have formed a bond with her as you did, because Starfire told us Raven only woke up from her trance when she heard you scream."

"That's..." Beast Boy mumbled. "Sweet..."

"Hehe," Cyborg snickered.

"But now here is the bad part..." Robin sighed. "Heat. With all of the animal D.N.A inside of you, your romance with her and your animal instincts telling you 'she's the one', the Beast made her...your mate."

"Wait what."

"Yes."

"My mate?"

"That is correct," Robin replied.

"Creepy, isn't it?" Cyborg sneered.

Beast Boy's right eye twitched. "Wait, so did the Beast want to...have sex with her?" he asked. Robin and Cyborg shrugged.

"Maybe, but we know that you will never be able to get Raven out of your mind, so, when you start a relationship with her, and if she breaks your heart severely, the Beast will take over for a long time." Cyborg said, seriousness in his voice. "But now, let's talk about that intercourse stuff..."

And after that, Beast Boy did not look Raven in the eye and vice versa as Robin locked their wrists.

"They told you," Raven whispered after an awkward silence.

"Yeepppp," Beast Boy replied.

"So that means you have feelings for me."

"What did they say?"

"..."

"..."

"They talked about the mate stuff. Not necessarily how _you, _not the Beast, feel," Raven responded softly. They were alone in the common room, as everyone wanted to give them time to get situated.

Beast Boy sighed. "I..." _No, I can't tell her. Nope. Wait, can't she feel my feelings? But she told me that she can control her amputhigh or whatever it's called stuff on the down low so she doesn't feel anyone's emotions because they're private. _

_I can't tell her._

_It'll damage everything._

"I feel the same ever since I met you. Close to you, but not..."

"Romantic."

"Right, Rae." He responded gently. Raven wanted to so badly cover her heartache with really seeking into his emotions, opening her empathy. She fought the urge. "Let's go shopping for the Ball tonight," Beast Boy chirped up, giving her a hopeful smile.

Raven locked eyes with his emerald orbs. "You want to go shopping with me?"

"Do we need a date to the Ball?" Beast Boy suddenly blurted. His cheeks reddened. Raven ignored this.

"...Shopping, let's get it over with." She then stood up. "As for the date? I have no idea. By the way, since you were truthful and told me your feelings, I'll tell you. The feeling is mutual."

Beast Boy hid his despair with a smile.

They began to walk out the door, Raven thinking very much about the situation.

_If I can ever get Love under control, which will probably be never and nearly impossible, I'll tell you the truth. I promise._

* * *

Starfire decided to come with them. Beast Boy actually did not need to go shop for a tux, since Cyborg and Robin rented it already for tonight. However, Raven needed something to wear, so he'd have to come along. He's Tugged to her.

Poor boy.

"The man of the bat has told us that we need to dress according to these rules," Starfire announced as she read the letter he had sent them last night. They walked inside of the mall, listening to Starfire.

She flipped the next page.

"Tampons, deodorant, milk, Robin's thigh rash medicine-Oh, excuse me, this is the shopping list that we really need to use," Starfire giggled. Raven's cheeks were tinted pink from the word 'tampons' and Beast Boy began to crack up at that last thing they needed.

"What we need are classy dresses, a dead flower to wear on your wrist or dress, we may wear a mask, and to not dress too provocative." Starfire read the real list, not the shopping one.

Starfire has been reading a lot of lists lately. *Ba dum tss*

Raven groaned, and went into a dress shop. Beast Boy was ready to puke. Starfire got very happy. Suddenly a song began to play in the store.

_When life leaves you high and dry_

_I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help_

_I'll shut down the city lights,_

_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well_

_When enemies are at your door I'll carry you away from war_

_If you need help, if you need help_

_Your hope dangling by a string_

_I'll share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well_

"This music makes me feel tingly inside and it is very sweet," Starfire sighed. She began to look through racks of dresses. "OH MY X'HAL THIS IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DRESS I HAVE EVER LAID MY TUXLEORDS ON!"

Raven and Beast Boy covered their ears. "Come on, we need to find a stupid dress," she muttered, and dragged him with the Tugger.

_Give me reasons to believe that you would do the same for me..._

"Oh God, not this song!" Raven groaned. Beast Boy arched an eyebrow. "My prediction was right." She quickly went over to the counter in the store.

_And I would do it for you, for you_

_Baby I'm not moving on_

_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_For you, for you_

_You will never sleep alone_

_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_And long after you're gone gone gone_

Beast Boy wasn't sure what Raven was saying. She was only six feet away, too, and he had very good hearing due to his powers. But Raven kept her eyes lowered and voice very quiet as she spoke to the counter guy.

And then it happened.

_When you fall like a statue  
_

_I'm gonna be there to catch y-_

Suddenly rock and kind of emo music began to fill the speakers of the store. The shoppers looked quizzically around. They never played those types of songs here...Raven came over back to Beast Boy, a rare triumphant smirk on her face.

"What did you do?" Beast Boy asked.

"I didn't like that song so I...convinced that cashier to change it to My Chemical Romance." Raven answered, with a monotone, but that smile still playing on her lips. "I think this song fits our team pretty well."

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

"This song is kind of creepy, but I guess I like the beat?" Beast Boy said, the statement ending as a question. Starfire seemed a bit nervous at the song.

_Because the drugs never work  
_

_They're gonna give you a smirk  
_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
_

_They're gonna rip up your heads,  
_

_Your aspirations to shreds  
_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

Starfire gave an 'eep!' and covered her ears.

The song had turned into soft metal rock.

_THEY SAY ALL TEENAGERS SCARE THE **LIVIN' SHIT OUT OF ME!**_

_THEY COULD CARE LESS UNLESS SOMEONE WILL BLEED!_

_SO DARKEN YOUR CLOTHES  
_

_OR STRIKE A VIOLENT POSE!_

_MAYBE THEY'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE!_

_BUT NOT ME!_

"Your taste in music..." Beast Boy mumbled. Raven waited for him to continue. "Is interesting," he finished with a shy grin. Raven almost smiled at that, but she just rolled her eyes and looked at dresses as MCR played.

Finally, after a couple of more minutes, the song finished, and Starfire began to shakily look through racks once more. Raven felt a little bit guilty.

A little bit.

And then the alien got into it again.

"Oh, perhaps this is a good choice...Hmmm...Wait..Oh, oh my- _THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING THING I HAVE **EVER** SEEN! I HAVE NEVER EVER SEEN SUCH ANOTHER **GLORIOUS** PIECE OF CLOTHING THAN WHAT IS IN MY HANDS!" _Starfire screamed.

She was clutching a shining, long, elegant light pink dress. It had little ruffles at the end, which would fit her well. It wasn't so amazing, but for whatever reason, Starfire loved it. "I will go purchase this, friends, I will be right back!" she cheered, and ran up to the cashier.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Beast Boy cried. "I CAN'T HEAR AFTER SHE SHOUTED ABOUT HER DRESS!"

Raven cringed.

She finally found a fairly good dress. It was dark midnight, which faded into a dark purple. It wrapped around her top, but then flowed like a river after her hips. It was strapless, yet it barely showed an chest, which she was grateful for. She bought it, and Beast Boy kept eyeing it.

_You'll look amazing in that, _Beast Boy thought.

"I AM SO SO SO SO SO VERY EXCITED FOR TONIGHT, FRIENDS!" Starfire kept squealing as they walked home. But then a girl along the way stopped them.

She was strikingly beautiful. That's all the author has to say, she is not going into detail about how beautiful this girl was in very deep, entrancing words. She was just very very very extraordinarily pretty.

Her words were like a melody. "My name is Mary Sue," she said. "I wish to join your team, for I, Mary Sue, have great powers and ski-"

Jinx, who was also invited to the ball and was dress shopping, held a bag in her hand which held the dress. She saw the Titans and Mary Sue. Scowling, the great and awesome Jinx went up to her.

Dark pink energy crackled on her hands, and she whisked it at Mary Sue. The girl screamed and disappeared.

Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire just looked very shaken up.

"Um...why did you do that?" Beast Boy squeaked, barely able to speak.

Jinx smirked. "Cuz the world doesn't need anymore Mary Sues...Besides, they always get Kid Flash into their stupid trance..." It was true. Gosh! And then amazing pink-haired sorceress winked at the Titans wittily, and said, "Byeee, and see ya at the ball!" and then she ran off.

"..."

"..."

"That was interesting," Raven muttered, and then they went back to the Tower. "Star, how will we give you our list tonight? At the ball?"

"Oh yes!" Starfire agreed. "You should."

* * *

"Robin..I am NOT doing this," Batman argued as Robin helped finish the scenery for the beautiful ball.

Robin sighed. "Please, Bruce?" he whined.

"Look, I know Beast Boy and Raven are cute, that's why I mailed the letter late so I could encourage their love because they would have spat at the letter if I sent it earlier! We all know they're gonna soooo get together during the ball."

"I know, right?"

"Yeah, it'll be swe-HEY! STOP MAKING ME UNMANLY! Anyways, Robin, I can't just force them read their lists out loud tonight."

Robin frowned. "What if I told you Selina Kyle would roleplay 50 Shades of Grey with you?" he asked.

"Then hell yes!"

"Sadly," Robin sighed. "I can't do that, Selina kneed me in the groin when I asked, so, I'll just keep begging you."

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"...My parents are dead."

"That's MY thing!"

"Actually, that's like 3 billion people's thing."

"..."

"..."

"Fine."

* * *

**Oooh! What will happen?! Next chapter is still not the last one! :)**

**Whooo!**

**Selina Kyle is Catwoman, by the way. o_o**

**~Aj**


	13. The DC Ball! Part 1

**Guys, seriously, thank you for all of these mother-fluffin AWESOME reviews. I hope this is one of those stories that are like written 5 years ago and it still holds the same humorous and fluffy spirit when people read them. ^_^**

**Okay, guys, I have been watching the old Teen Titans episodes like crazy, and I already finished all of the seasons a couple a weeks ago. BUT I CAN'T STOP POINTING OUT BBRAE MOMENTS.**

**Look:**

**The episode Troq...The episode Fear Itself...**

**WHY DOES BEAST BOY ALWAYS WANT RAE-RAE TO BE SCARED?! HMM?! HMMMMMM? ! ?! ? ! _HMMM!? ?! ? ! ?!_**

**Obviously that means that he wants Raven to cuddle next to him.**

**Duh.**

**Like, Fear Itself, he kept going like, "BE SCARED! RIGHT?! :D IT'S OKAY TO BE SCARED! ! !" **

**And if her fear was at its strongest from the beginning, and Beast Boy got taken away first...**

**THEN THAT MEANS SHE WAS SCARED THAT HE WAS GOING TO GO AWAY FROM HER!**

**Hehe. Oh yeah, in the episode Troq, he's like, "RAVEN YOU WERE SO SCARED WHEN THE SHIP WAS CRASHING, HAHA! HA! HA. Ha...ha..." And she's like, "-_-" and then he's HUGGING her. _"Don't be scared."="Cuddle against me."_**

***faints***

**Wait, I got that episode right, right? I mix them up sometimes, hehe.**

**OH MY GOD THE SONG "MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU" MAY BE THEIR ANTHEM! OR MAYBE IT'S SIX DEGREES OF SEPARATION. AH! AGH! AHHH!**

_**CUZ WE BELONG TOGETHER, NOW! YEAH!**_

_**FOREVER UNITED, HERE, SOME HOW!**_

_**YEAH!**_

_**YOU GOTTA PIECE OF MEH!**_

_**AND HONESTLY,**_

_**MY LIFE!**_

_**WOULD SUCK!**_

_**WITHOOOUUTTT CHHUU!**_

_**Cut**_

* * *

**A/N Try #2**

**Okay, I got carried away in A/N Try #1. Let's do it right this time.**

**So, the twist is coming up.**

**SOME OF YOU MAY HATE ME! HA HA HA! MWA HA HA! OR SOME OF YOU MAY BOW DOWN AT MY FEET SAYING, "YES YOU MASTER OF TWISTY TWISTNESS AND TWISTS!" MWA HAHA-**

_**Cut**_

* * *

**A/N Try #3**

**SORRY SORRY I'M SORRY! Anyways, I had mentioned the song "#Beautiful" two chapters ago. You can expect that at the DC Ball, tons of randomness, Armando, Batman being a bit OOC, BBRae fluff, RobStar and CyBee snippets, Flinx, JeriKole, Speshire, drama, flashbacks, thigh rash medicine, Anna Kendrick, and more! Yay! Whoo!**

**Hehe.**

**You may have seen my updates about this story on my other one. Yeah, sorry about that. I'll take them down in not too long. **

**Also, Titansgo and FelynxTiger have asked me to join their community, "Best of Teen Titans". It has a lot of super-hot-mega-foxy stories on there...Lots of 'em BBRae. ;) Hehehehe.**

**On zat note, let's continue onto this story!**

**Next chapter is the last one, I think...It should be. O_O **

**Keep out for my twist hints! :D **

**Hint for the twist:**

**A writer is a bit unlucky.**

**Oh, and it's not a dream. Been there, done that and it has been used too many damn times.**

**AHEM*COUGH*DRACOACTUALLYKILLSDUMBLEDORE*COUGH*AHEM **

**AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE RAVEN TOTALLY SINGING, "MISERY BUSINESS" AFTER TERRA TRIES TO GET BEAST BOY BACK?! ? ! ? ! ? !**

**But to me it seems like Terra thinks Beast Boy's crush on her is cute. Not mutual. **

**And about forgiveness, we're all supposed to change.**

**Once a whore (Slade's apprentice) you're nothin' more!**

**WHOA!**

**NEVER MEANT TO BRAG!  
**

**BUT I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM NOW!  
**

**o_o"...**

**I love Paramore. But then again I like the 'Snuggleumpkin' song sooo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**AT ALL.**

***SOBS***

**But I do sadly own Armando. **

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. Raven looked over to him again, trying to ignore the black-haired freak, who was worming around the ground screaming weird things. "That's Armando!"

Raven crossed her arms. "That creep who's obsessed with Cyborg?" she replied.

Most of the crowd looked over at the food bar, where Bee and Cyborg were trying to stealthily stuff their faces with food.

"Cyyyybooorg!" Armando screamed. "YOU EAT COOKIES WITH ANNNOOOTTHHER?!"

* * *

**The Three Daily Likes of Beast Boy and Raven**

**By Aj **

**Chapter 12**

_Previously on Tiddlebear;_

A guilty pang was in her heart, but she ignored it as she put on her cloak. She neatly brushed her hair, and sighed. "Tonight is DC Ball," she told herself. "And even if I don't have a date **_-_**curse you Batman for not telling us until last night_**-**_ I should dress up."

Dress up for him.

Raven tried not to slap the author.

_**...**_

Raven cleared her throat. "So, um, what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh, right," Robin chuckled. "So, remember a few months ago when Beast Boy turned in a Beast and all of that?"

"Yes."

"I think we need to have a very weird version of 'The Talk'."

_**...**_

"I feel the same ever since I met you. Close to you, but not..."

"Romantic."

"Right, Rae." He responded gently.

_**...**_

"Oh, perhaps this is a good choice...Hmmm...Wait..Oh, oh my- _THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING THING I HAVE **EVER** SEEN! I HAVE NEVER EVER SEEN SUCH ANOTHER **GLORIOUS**PIECE OF CLOTHING THAN WHAT IS IN MY HANDS!" _Starfire screamed.

___**...**_

"Please?" Robin begged.

"NO!"

"...My parents are dead."

"That's MY thing!" Batman snarled.

"Actually, that's like 3 billion people's thing."

"..."

"..."

"Fine."

**xxx**

_Day 10_

Raven raised an eyebrow as Robin happily came from helping put the finishing touches of the ball. Usually whenever Robin met up with Batman, it was kind of cold with a mist of 'Sorry I wasn't good for you' in the air.

Even Starfire seemed skeptical as she laid the bags which held their ball wear on the floor. Beast Boy plopped down next to the couch where Raven was sitting. The Tugger clunked against the cushions. Usually, they would have cringed at a reminder that they were bonded like this, but they put on frowns. Robin and Starfire looked at them with pity.

"We should give them some time to think," Robin whispered. Starfire smiled and they went into Robin's room to do...you know what, I don't think I should really say, hehe, ahem, heh.

Ok fine, since you want to know, dear reader...

Starfire was helping Robin apply his thigh rash.

Anyways, back to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Today is really our last day," Beast Boy whispered. Raven looked over at him, her hood falling down. He looked back at her, their contrasting eyes locking. Raven was about to be blinded from the intensity he was staring at her with. "I mean, when Robin first Tugged us, from helping Starfire stop bawling from watching that Rosalinda movie, taking that nap, Happy trying to get some of _this_-" He roamed his hands over his body dramatically.

Raven cringed. "If you ever do that again, I cannot promise you safety," she hissed.

He ignored her, too caught up in memories.

"-from going to the disco," they both blushed, "finding out about Robin's fanfiction, doing all of those awesome pranks, to me awkwardly singing I'm Yours, making Robin watch Slade dancing to Clumsy, going to get ice cream, trashing Robin's story...did all of this really happen?" He gulped. "Is it all about to end?"

"You know those experiences," Raven began, "the kind that make you look back and think, 'Wow. I went through that. I went through that, and it changed me'? I think this is one of them."

Beast Boy's eyes twinkled. **(A/N: Sorry for saying his eyes twinkled.) **"How did this change _you_?" he asked.

The other Titan gave a rare grin. "Trust me," she responded, a tinge of emotion in her monotone. "It was a good change."

* * *

_7:08 P.M._

"Mmm, can't wait to tap some at the ball," Aqualad snickered. Speedy held back a laugh and Bumble Bee turned around to thwack him and scowled. Mas y Menos just ignored Aqualad's comment.

The Titans East were walking to their car, and were carpooling with Kole, Gnarrk, Jericho, Jinx, and Kid Flash. Bee was wearing an up-to-the-knees lilac dress that suited her well. Her wavy hair was down, and the boys all wore tuxes.

"It is so nice that Kole, Gnarrk, and Jericho decided to visit Gotham just for the ball," Bee sighed happily, climbing in the car. Speedy started up the car, and they began to drive to the airport. "And it's just so nice that Sparky decided to pay for it all, mwa haha."

The boys hid their scared expressions.

_7:20 P.M._

"I can't believe I got dressed at a public bathroom in an airport," Kole groaned disgustedly. She had to dodge everyone's cold stares in the bathroom, and it was not very fun. But she and Gnarrk very much wanted to go and in order to dress up at the right time, they had to dress in the bathroom.

Jericho was wearing a tux, and Gnarrk was sadly looking down at his. He hated this type of wear. Jericho and Kole had met a few months ago fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, and they stayed in touch since.

Even Gnarrk liked Jericho!

'You look very pretty, though,' Jericho signed to Kole. She smiled and blushed, Gnarrk smirking at this. Kole was wearing a shiny pale blue dress, which suited her petite frame and was up to her calves.

"Why, thank you!" she giggled. They walked out to the parking lot. "Hmm, I wonder where Titans East are."

As if on cue, a car that was similar to Cyborg's crashed into the wall of the parking lot. People scrammed, shrieking out of shock and fear.

"DAMMIT, AQUALAD, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO MENTION TAPPING SOME AGAIN?!" Speedy's voice rang out from the mess. "YOU KNOW BEE HATES THAT!"

"WELL IF YOU KEPT YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL AND DIDN'T GET DISTRA-" Aqualad began.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Bee cried. "I WILL WHOOP HIS FISH ASS AND PUMMEL HIM UNTIL HE GOES TO SLEEP WITH THE FISHIES!"

Gnarrk covered Kole's ears, and Jericho cringed. From the mess, Titans East came out. They barely had a scratch on them, since their car took most of the damage. "Want to pretend that never happened?" Speedy asked the three other Honoraries, noticing the looks on their faces as Gnarrk hesitantly uncovered Kole's ears.

They all nodded in agreement.

_7:28 P.M._

"Alfred's picking us up soon, girls!" Robin yelled. "Hurry up! Gotham City is 45 minutes away, and we'll already be a bit late by then!" Robin sighed impatiently and paced around the common room, his tux on and the red corsage on, which Starfire had to match.

Speaking of Starfire, she had come into the common room. Cyborg and Beast Boy smiled and complimented all brotherly on her appearance tonight, which looked very beautiful. The pink helped her tinted orange skin glow, and her green eyes were very excited.

Her red-orange hair was up in an elegant bun, and she had dabbed on lipgloss. _"No Starfire!" Raven groaned just five minutes ago. "You don't put lipgloss on your ears!"_

Cyborg and Beast Boy had gotten over her looks by this point, but Robin's jaw was dropped, like every time he saw Starfire wear something besides her uniform.

"Y-you look great," he stammered and blushed. He got out the other identical red corsage, and wrapped it around her wrist. She smiled, and linked arms with him. Then Robin remembered Raven had to come in. He yelled dramatically, "RRRAAAAVVEENNN! HURRRRYYY UPP ALRREEADDY!"

"And I thought Beast Boy was eager to see her now," Cyborg muttered.

"I'm coming!" Raven's voice rang out. Beast Boy hid his eagerness. He looked down at his Tug-less wrist. Robin noticed, and gave him a smug look that said, _'Oh yeah, when I meant 10 days, I meant the whole 240 hours.' _

Beast Boy didn't mind it. He wanted to be Tugged just one last time anyways with Raven, and they both felt a little sad when Robin un-Tugged them so they could go change. It was kind of weird, now.

Raven came in. Starfire clapped excitedly as she saw the beautiful midnight blue and dark purple gown Raven had on, and how radiant she looked in it. Her violet hair was in a braided bun, and she looked stunning.

Beast Boy fainted.

Raven did not notice this, and instead noticed the happy looks on her other teammate's faces. And then she remembered Beast Boy. "Um, I know we're going to be Tugged, so wh-?" she began, but got cut off.

"RIGHT HERE! HEH," Beast Boy sprang up, his face red.

Raven raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. They began to walk out of the Tower, Robin Tugging them once again.

Beast Boy and Raven shared one last look, and then looked down at their clasped wrists before they went inside of the limo.

* * *

Once they were there, the ball was very breathtaking. It was covered in light tan marble, with grand staircases and fancy statues. Jinx came in, and she wore a long light purple dress, which Kid Flash tried to stop drooling at and was still too shy to ask Jinx to be his date. Because, ya know, Jinx is that awesome.

Cyborg, who was Bee's date, went over to her and they began to sneak over to the food bar. Starfire had immediately screamed, "I MUST DANCE!" and grabbed Robin over to the ballroom dance floor.

Raven rolled her eyes.

Robin suddenly looked up at her.

Raven gave him a confused look.

He continued to stare at her.

She rolled her eyes.

Robin smirked.

Raven knew he had something planned. Something that involved her. Suddenly, a guy in a ruffly, sparkly red shirt and very skin-tight black pants came up to her. With slick backed black hair and shiny teeth, he winked at her. Raven noted that he had a sparkly pink bow tie on, but that wasn't the weird thing about him.

The weird thing was that he actually had the sense to talk to her.

"Hello, Ravena," he whispered, thick Spanish accent and all.

Raven started dully at him, wanting to have a hood so she could ignore him and walk off. But these heels hurt. _WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS, TOO?! _she thought angrily. Instead she cleared her throat and replied, "It's Raven."

The guy just looked even more happy by this. "So, I heard that you are half demon?" he asked.

She sighed. "Yes, I am. Now what do you want?"

He gasped dramatically. Guests surrounding them looked at the scene curiously. Raven was about to blast this guy into another dimension, but she was too shocked that this guy knelt onto the floor, wailing, "YOOOUUU AAAAARRRRE!"

"Shut up!" Raven cried. Beast Boy, who was talking to some other people, turned around, afraid that Raven was being molested, or murdered, or making out with a handsome guy, or eating raw meat or-he gasped.

Armando!

That guy from that ice cream parlor!

Raven sensed a familiar aura that she was bonded with. She felt comforted when she remembered Beast Boy was right next to her being Tugged, but then not when she saw his face full of disgust. "YYOOOUUU AAAAARRREEE _DEMMMOOONNIIIC_!" the Spanish guy shrieked.

By now, a lot of people had gathered around. Batman came over to check the commotion. He angrily had to stop flirting with both Selina Kyle _and _Talia al Guhl while trying to keep Talia's evil father from crashing the ball and yelling, "SSSHHHEEE AIIIINNN'T GOOOOD, BITCHES!" like last time.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. Raven looked over to him again, trying to ignore the black-haired freak, who was worming around the ground screaming weird things. "That's Armando!"

Raven crossed her arms. "That creep who's obsessed with Cyborg?" she replied.

Most of the crowd looked over at the food bar, where Bee and Cyborg were trying to stealthily stuff their faces with food.

"Cyyyybooorg!" Armando screamed. "YOU EAT COOKIES WITH ANNNOOOTTHHER?!"

"Raven, let's go," Beast Boy demanded, stepping near her protectively and being scared of Armando right now. Raven was about go, when Armando looked back over at her. She groaned. Why did they have to go to a ball?!

Armando got up, and it was eerily quiet for a few minutes.

And then...

_"DDEEMMMOOONS! BE GOOOONNNE!" _Armando screeched, wildly flapping his arms around Raven. Her eyes widened, and she began to power up some dark energy when Armando _lunged_ at her, rammed into her torso, knocking both her and Beast Boy down.

Starfire, Robin, Kid Flash, Jinx, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos, Kole, Jericho, Bee, Cyborg, Gnarrk, and anyone else who was watching...

Erupted into laughter. Except for Starfire and Kole, who immediately ran to help them up. The others followed suit, feeling a bit guilty.

Raven moaned, rubbing her head which had sadly slid across the hard floor. She flopped onto her other side, to see Beast Boy dizzy eyed. He then looked over to her, and slurred, "Yes, purple and blue angel, taakkke meee."

Everyone began to hide their snickers again. Kole gave Raven a hand while Starfire picked up Beast Boy. Raven's blush was still clear as daylight on her face. She snarled and began to show her angry face to people who were laughing. "What?!" she snarled. "That was _NOT_ funny!"

She felt a large shock, and when it was over, the electrocuted Titan realized that she had stepped too far away from Beast Boy. Beast Boy snapped awake in Starfire's arms from the volts, yelped, and fell to the floor.

Robin began to feel bad for them. He turned to the crowd, and glared at Batman, whose face was red as a tomato from laughing too much."ALL OF YOU!" he shouted. "STOP LOOKING AND GO BACK TO WHATEVER YOU HAD BEEN DOING!"

They all scurried off and began to do whatever people do at a ball.

Beast Boy got up, and so him face-to-face with an angry half-demon. "Err, Rae, you okay?" he asked.

She was literally fuming. "I have never been so..." she grumbled, and then snapped, "HUMILIATED! Where is Armando?! I will stick his pink bow-tie up his ass so far that his Cyborg tutu-"

She saw Beast Boy's expression and cleared her throat. "I need some fresh air."

He smiled slightly, and followed her. (because he had to. In case you forgot)

"I wish I could be alone," she sighed, sitting on the balcony's bench.

Beast Boy ignored that comment and plopped right down next to her. "Yeah, me too." He agreed.

"So can you get up and go farther away?"

"You don't have to be so lonely."

"Ugghhh, not this speech again. Go back to Spellbound if you want the same reaction as last time." Raven muttered. And then she looked curiously up at him. "Why did you push me away when I hugged you? I mean, it's not like it hurt my feelings, but you always want me to hug you."

He shrugged. "I was surprised..."

"Beast Boy, is that the truth?"

"Raven, just promise me when I say you do not want to know why I pushed you away. Heh..."

"What are you talking about?"

"B-boy hormonal stuff...uhh...y-you kn-know."

"I don't...Wait-no...Oh my God that's disgusting! Ewww! Okay, I'm done," she growled, and got up, dragging a blushing and embarrassed changeling with her. She went back into the ballroom, and began to scan her eyes around the huge space. She found her target.

Armando was sipping punch, and seemed to be cooing to a blender.

"Raven, what are you-WHHOOOA!" Beast Boy began, but screeched when Raven suddenly pulled him along with her to the weirdo. "Rae," he whispered. "Don't, please. We're in the middle of-"

"Hello, my little sexy demoness and sexy green beast," Armando purred.

They both cringed. Raven rolled her eyes, cut off Armando when he was saying, "We can have a foursome with this blender," and threw dark energy at him. He howled in pain and surprise, flying all the way up to a high window.

Everyone looked up at him, Robin looking disappointingly at Raven, yet feeling proud of her at the same time. Armando flew threw the window, and fell into the lake near them. Silence.

Uncomfortable silence.

Until the room broke into applause. "YES!" people cheered.

"YOU GOT HIM AWAY!"

"HE CREEPS ME OUT!"

"HE LICKED MY HAIR!"

"THANK YOU!"

"WHOOO!"

"YEEAAAHH, YOU GO, GIRL!"

Robin looked over to Batman. "So," he started slowly. "Why _did_ you hire Armando as your co-host?"_  
_

"Let's just say, Richard, that blackmail is a horrible thing."

"Oh, I know what you mean." Robin looked at his watch, and then smirked. "Only 40 more minutes until they read their lists. It'll be amazing! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He noticed Starfire was looking nervously at him. "Ahem, Starfire, you should go tell Raven and Beast Boy to write their lists."

She nodded happily and went over to the two Titans. Beast Boy was looking admiringly at Raven, who had a look of triumph on her face. "Hello, friends!" Starfire giggled. "You should write your daily enjoyments soon. Robin is particularly excited for this...hmm."

"Star, do you know what he's planning?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"Oh, I am afraid that I do not-"

_"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH A MINI-FRIDGE?!"_

Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire looked over at Bee and Cyborg, who one of them, Bee, had just screamed. Cyborg sweat dropped. "I-It's not like that," he stammered. "I just need to recharge my desires, and everything will be-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Bee wailed, and slapped Cyborg across the face. "I'm goin' back to Herald!"

"That creep with the horrible music puns?!"

"Well, that _creep_ isn't the one who cheated on a girl with a mini-fridge!"

All of the other Titans and Honoraries winced. Herald, an honorary Titan, came out of the crowd, breathing heavily. Bumble Bee looked dreamily at him. "Bee, are you sure you want me back?" Herald asked. "Our relationship has caused so much..." he paused dramatically. "Treble."

Bee groaned. Cyborg held back a laugh.

Suddenly, something broke. All the guests gasped, and began to wildly look around. They finally saw that door and parts of the wall had bust open with force, creating a huge mass. Batman stepped up.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" his voice boomed.

A familiar villain stepped up.

"It is I, Slade," he announced coolly. And then he scanned the room. His eyes landed on Raven. "And I have come here to collect my new apprentice!"

"Uhhh," Speedy began. "Is this one of those fanfictions were Raven is for some stupid reason your apprentice and Beast Boy or Robin have to come and save her?" he asked. They all arched up an eyebrow.

Cyborg huffed. "What's wrong with _me_?!"

"Just like the BBStar shippers, there isn't much CyRae," Kid Flash mused. He then turned to Jinx. "Come with me, Jinx, and we'll go hide from this freak Slade." She blushed, and then they ran off happily.

Just cuz.

Slade rubbed his temples. "Dear God, I am about to bitch slap you all!" he roared. He then walked over to Raven. Beast Boy stepped over her protectively. Slade pinched him. He fell to the floor in pain. Raven face-palmed herself. "Raven, to give this story more drama and awkward humor between us, YOU MUST BECOME MY APPRENTICE! And you _will _or else-"

"Or else what?" Robin hissed. "Slade, Raven has a power that you should never mess with."

"Oh, and what is that?"

Raven eyed Robin with questioning looks. What did he mean? Robin sighed, and began to mouth something that looked like, "Pamera rank". What the hell is a pamera rank? Raven gave him another confused expression. **(A/N: It's camera prank, not pamera rank.)**

Robin groaned. And he began to sing, "You got me slipping, oh, tumbling, oh..."

The guests held their snickers.

Raven knew what he meant. "Beast Boy," she said to him as she helped him up. "Do you have your camera?"

Beast Boy smirked, knowing what this meant. "We're the perfect pranking team," he answered her. He took out the small camcorder out of his pocket. "I always carry this around just in case."

"You fools think that a camera will stop me?" Slade asked, amused. "Well, th-"

Raven grabbed the camcorder, and threw it over to Batman. "PLUG IT INTO THE PROJECTOR!"

He didn't question it, and swiftly plugged it in just before Slade was able to stop him.

"What is going on?!" Slade demanded.

The guests were not prepared for what happened next. It happened so quickly. The screen used for music and news came alive, and then there was Slade, with an apron on in a disgusting kitchen singing a Fergie song.

_Slade was wearing an apron, as he cooked something in his horrible, rusty kitchen. He was listening to Clumsy by Fergie._

_"GIRL CAN'T HELP IT!" he sang loudly, and began to twerk. "CLUMSY CUZ I'M FALLING IN LOVE! I-I-IN LOVE!"_

_"Clumsy cause I'm falling in love! WHOOOO!" he cheered. He then chuckled. "First time I let loose...And, I do not regret it..."  
_

_"You got me slipping, OH, tumbling, OH, sinking, OH, fumbling!"_

_"Hmm, clumsy cuz I'm falling in love!"_

_"So in love with you._

_So in love with you!"_

_He finished the song, and then stopped stirring his stew. He sighed._

_"Why did I let myself sing to that imbecilic song? I have better things to do, such as plan to traumatize Robin, or steal his boxers again, or perhaps iron my shirt...Hmmm...Oh, the foolishness of everything is getting to my head..."_

Slade's eyes-I mean _eye _widened.

It was creepily quiet, not a sound was heard.

And then Slade ran out.

"I'LL JUST GO GET ANOTHER APPRENTICE!" he shouted as he ran off. "WINTERGREEN, WE NEED TO MOVE TO MEXICO! I REPEAT, MEXICO!"

Everyone began to crack up, and Raven herself cracked a smile. Robin came up to them, smiling with pride. "I'm glad now that you showed that traumatizing video." He sighed. "Well, guys, you should really begin to write down your daily enjoyments..." And then he walked off, a Cheshire smile on his face.

"Should we?" Raven asked Beast Boy after he left.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Let's write it, I guess." He got out two pieces of paper and two pens. He gave one of each to Raven.

They wrote down what they had to. It was during Beast Boy was writing his three daily likes, that he realized that he needed a miracle to tell Raven how he felt.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Alfred, Batman/Bruce Wayne's butler announced. They all looked up at the stage. "We will now begin our slow dances. Grab a partner, get cozy, because there's about to be some serious fluff!"

"You better not go dance," Raven hissed to Beast Boy. "Because then I'll have to be dragged out onto the dance floor." _And I don't want to see you dancing with another girl. Duh, _she thought.

Beast Boy sighed sadly.

And then Alfred added, as the couples began to hold each other and sway,

"YOU _HAVE_ TO DANCE!"

* * *

**Ooh they have to dance. Oh no.**

**This is so long. Oh my God. xD Hehe. I re-read this like two times now, so if they're any mistakes, I'm sorry but I am tired from this. *yawns***

**The next chapter will be extra special...with sprinkles. o_o**

**GUYS GUYS GUYS PLEASE READ THIS:**

**So, I might not be updating much soon. Why?**

**1. My sisters are coming back from another country in 9 days. The computer is in their room, so we have to share it, and they'll most likely be in their room a lot and such. So it'll be hard to write fanfictions. Not only will they want to be on the computer, but I do not want my family to know I write fanfictions. They'll think it's cute or stupid. -_-'**

**2. My annoying older cousin is coming to visit. And he always hogs our stuff especially the computer. Like, he loves my sisters and other family members, but he doesn't like me. AND I DUNNO WHY! I guess it was because I threw a lot of crying fits when I was little (I was very clumsy and got injured a lot. Heh) and he just always disliked me since then but I have matured a lot since I was freaking _four_. SOOOO yeah.**

**3. School is going to start soon. And I want to get straight A's this year. I get the occasional B, especially in math. *sigh* It sucks that I get the highest scores in English but teachers only care if you get the best in science or math.**

**CAN WE BE CREATIVE?! PLEASE?! Like, I want a writing or video making class in our school. Other middle schools have them. WHY CAN'T WE?! *bawls and goes on the floor***

**Because they use most of the school's money for fieldtrips and decorations. Waahhh!**

**I hope I don't get a huge America fan for a social studies teacher this fall. Because I loathe those teachers. Dear God, all they talk about is America. It's like Mad Mod but he's not British.**

***rips hair out***

**Okay, bye people!**

**~Aj**


	14. The DC Ball! Part 2: The End

**I was like, "Maybe I should wait to post this for suspense." But then I was like, "My annoying cousin gets here on Thursday and that's why I will barely get to be on here until like a week and a half." And then I was like, "I have so many good ideas." So here I am. o_o**

**I know this has nothing to do with this story, but S.O.S...Most of you guys have messaged me and reviewed what you think will happen.**

**STOP IT! PLEASE! EITHER YOU ARE TRYING TO SEE IF YOU HAVE PSYCHIC POWERS, (One of you actually do. _Green and purple hero_ had a dream ALMOST EXACTLY the way I had written down the ending for S.O.S. At least there was still the little details left I wrote that are actually important. ._. I write the endings to most of my stories, like Tiddlebear and 7 Reasons Why. So when I saw this I was like, "Oh. Hell. To. Da. Nah! So I researched psychic powers with dreams and it said something about lucid dreamers connect too, and I'm a lucid dreamer. MAYBE THAT'S IT AND I WANNA KNOW CUZ I DON'T WANT PPL INSIDE OF MY IDEA PART OF MY MIND!) TRYING TO GET ME TO USE YOUR IDEAS YOU LIL SNEAKS, (Like I said, I have already written the ending. But I might take challenge ideas later on) OR TRYING TO GET THE TRUTH OUT OF ME.****  
**

**Things that are bothering me lately:**

**I dislike Ke$ha but I like the chorus of "Crazy Kids" but not the verses. But I do like Dinosaur. I always did. And Dancing With Tears In My Eyes. And Your Love Is a Drug. But everything else is about drinking, clubs, and sex. I have to update all of my stories before my cousin and sister come. Bwaahhh.**

**Anyways, in this story, probably most of you will be screaming at me for the twist. The hints will be clear once you know...MWA HAHA! I'll be explaining it down there later on.**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! DX But I can put Complete on it. :)**

**Yayyy!**

**Is there a place where I can put "Dinosaur" in here? I'll probably put like Superman to flirt with like Kole or something and then she'll just randomly sing Dinosaur. o_o hehe. Hey carnivore, you want my meat, I know it! O_O**

**The BBRaeness is ON and so is reading the lists, awkwardness, and twistiness of twisty twists of a twist! **

**There will be no 'Previously on Tiddlebear' 'cuz this is the last part of the DC Ball.**

**ENJOY PEOPLE! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**DEAR GOD, OKAY? ! ? !**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

Everything. :D Hehe, no sneak peeks for you, muffin minion stars.

* * *

**Chapter made: 7/16/2013**

**The Three Daily Likes of Beast Boy and Raven**

**By AjStarlet**

**Chapter 13 **

**Hint for the twist:**

**Author's notes talk about the story, but they're not part of it.**

_Day 10_

_Ah, ah, you're beautiful..._

_Yeah,_

_Ah, ah, you're beautiful..._

Beast Boy and Raven froze in place. Wait, haha, Raven dance? And when she doesn't, Beast Boy awkwardly dance with another girl, while Raven glares at them and has to fumble around with them? The spotlight wandered around the room, stopping on people who were not dancing. The music stopped.

"We are not starting the dances until everyone is having fun," Alfred sing-songed.

Raven quickly rushed behind the food bar, ducking under there along with other 8 people who did not want to dance. Beast Boy frowned, but crouched down along with Raven.

"You idiots," Alfred sighed into the microphone. The spotlight stopped at the food bar, where some feet and wisps of hair could be seen. "GET UP AND DANCE OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

Most of the people got up, but Beast Boy and Raven stayed in place. Maybe they thought that the people who got up were the only ones behind the food bar. THe music began to play again. After awhile, the green Titan folded his arms across his chest.

"Rae, why don't we just go?" he asked softly. She looked at him curiously as he continued. "We'll dance together. It won't be bad."

Raven scowled. "This is a_ love _song that's playing," she sneered. "As we had discussed earlier, we don't have those feelings. And as you all know, I don't do these stupid dances. I am already in a dress!"

Beast Boy had to admit it. Raven in a dress and heels was probably the closest to her going to an event like this. But what made his heart numb was what she had said before. They don't have those feelings.

Right. Yup.

Noooo feelings at all.

Nope!

None...

At...

All...

He cringed. "So?" he scoffed. "You're just going to sit here, hiding under a food bar, while everyone out there is having fun being alive? Raven, you know I won't stop pestering you until you get out of your shell, until you smile. I have always done that, and I will keep doing that!"

"Why do you?!"

"Cuz I care! But you don't care that I care, but then I care that you don't care about my caring but I will continue to care until you realize it!"

Raven rubbed her temples furiously. "Stop it," she whispered.

His cheeks reddened, and he softened up. "I'm sorry," he responded gently. "But you deserve to be having fun right now. And that's an order Robin would make if he was here right no-"

"-I knew I'd find you two here," a familiar leader-like voice came about. Raven and Beast Boy looked up, to see Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg smirking down at them. "What are you two doing down there, hiding from the rest of us?"

"Making out," Cyborg answered for them.

They blushed furiously. "We're hiding from Alfred because we don't want to dance," Raven replied, and then she glared at Cyborg. "And we were _talking._"

Robin just kept on smiling. "You should dance. #Beautiful's almost over, the next song should be non-lovey dovey so you two won't be cowards and just dance," he told them with an even bigger smirk.

Starfire giggled. "Come on, join us!" she insisted.

"I'm fine here, hiding under the smelly food bar...which has mashed potatoes all of over the floor...And there are sticky substances under here...Okay, I can't take this." Raven gasped, and got up, bringing Beast Boy up with her. "But I'm staying here."

"Alfred will find us." Beast Boy said matter-of-factly. "I don't know about you, but I am willing to go over there, 10 feet away on the ballroom floor, and dance by myself, as the Tugger keeps on electrocuting us until you come over there."

"..."

"Your call."

So, with that, Beast Boy went over to the ballroom floor. Alfred smiled at him. The other Titans, except Raven of course, went over to join him. As Beast Boy began to dance, the Tugger realized the distance.

Raven got a medium sized shock, and she yelped a bit. So did Beast Boy.

"COME ON, RAE!" he called. _Zap!_

"Ow, BEAST BOY COME BACK HERE-OW!"

"NO W-_OW_-AY!"

"AGH! OUCH! I WILL SEND YOU TO ANOTHER-OW!-DIMENSION!"

Zinnia99 began to dance next to the Titans. Because, like, she was a 100th reviewer for something.

Beast Boy stepped more away from Raven.

Oh, no he didn't.

That got Raven to be fuming by now. She stomped over to him, not noticing the shocks had now stopped and she was on the ballroom dance floor. The other Titans grinned slyly. "You are the most crudes-" Raven began, but then she noticed Beast Boy was just smiling at her.

Not cowering in fear, like he usually did! "I got you here," he whispered. He grabbed her waist, and slowly began to move. Her eyes widened. "Sooo..." And then he screamed at the top of his lungs, "LET'S DANCE ALREADY!"

She reluctantly agreed, and put her hands on his shoulders. _Am I even doing this shit right? _She thought, annoyed, looking at everyone else. And then she looked at her clasped wrist. "Beast Boy, you're only dancing with me because we're Tugged. We would never be this close as much as friends unless we were forced to." She murmured.

He looked into her violet orbs, frowning. "Raven, you can't possibly think that." He replied. "We were already really close before. Even after I annoyed you in Tokyo. We would just hang out and not notice it. We were close, but...I realized something awhile ago that made me pester you more in a kind of rude way...And then we began to fight. Fight too much."

"What did you realize that made us seem like we hated each other?" Raven asked. "I mean, I still felt that bond we had, but I felt like you wanted to break it. I wanted to so badly open up my empathy powers and feel how you felt, but I just couldn't. It seemed like you had personal problems that I should not have pried into. But what did you realize?"

Behind them, Robin was listening to every word they said. When he heard this, he shouted, "YES, BEAST BOY! FINALLY GROW A PAIR AND TELL HER!"

"..."

"...I'll go back to making out with Starfire," Robin shrugged and went off to do so. "Star, you got the thigh rash medicine? I need to apply it again..."

Back with the other couple, Beast Boy was glad Robin interrupted them.

"Raven, you can't possibly think that we would not have been this close unless we got stuck together." Beast Boy said. "We were always this close, at least that's how I felt...Raven, I need to tell you, I lo-"

_"D-I-N-O-S- DINOSAUR, AND L-O-L, D-A-M-N, YOU'RE JUST AN OLD MAN, HITTIN' ON MEH, WHHHAAAT? YOU NEED A CAT SCAN!"_

The crowd murmured, and the music stopped. Raven and Beast Boy blushed as they pulled away, and looked for the source of the singing. It was Kole. And she was playing a karaoke machine, singing Dinosaur, to Superman.

"I just asked you if you would like an autograph because you kept fawning over me!" Superman cried. "LOIS," he called to his girlfriend. "LET'S GO!" Jericho looked a bit pissed at Kole.

And so they left.

The guests awkwardly stood there, but got back into the groove after a different song began again. They began to slowly dance again.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Oh, it was a slow song that almost practically explained their relationship by Second Serenade called Fall For You! What a coincidence! Kid Flash and Jinx were dancing, too, very so much in a romantic feeling.

They were, of course since they're so awesome, the best dancers. People were jealous.

Buuuut, back to the other couple...

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

Beast Boy smiled at Raven. They slowly moved to the music, eyes locked awkwardly. _I really want to look down...She's staring at me intesnely...Man, this is hard...She's so pretty. Okay, I can't take this. I gotta look somewhere else! _Beast Boy thought. He looked down.

He deep in thoughts, thinking about how he was a coward. Raven then gave an angry, "Ahem!" He then realized as he snapped out of his thoughts that he was looking at her breasts.

Oops.

"R-Raven, I didn't m-mean to, use your powers or s-something to see that I was not really looking at your breasts, I was just accidentally thinking an-" he began to stutter, but Raven began to use her empathy to see the truth, and to secretly see how he felt.

Raven felt her mind and soul absorb his feelings, his intentions right now. She felt guilt and unintentional thoughts. No, he did not know he was looking at her breasts. She was about to stop and then get out of the empathy trance, but she really needed to know.

She needed know how he felt.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you's impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Love.

Holy shit.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

"R-Raven?" His voice called to her. "Are you done? B-because I feel a bit loopy when you're doing that empathy thing..."

_Ohh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

Raven snapped out of her empathy daze, and met his eyes. She smiled, and held him closer. He stiffened, surprise. Was she this happy that he was not actually looking at her breasts?

Well, okay then.

They continued to slowly sway and dance to the song until it ended.

When they pulled away, all they did was stare at each other. They felt like they were on Cloud 9, and others looked at them like they were crazy ("HELLO? RAVEN? BEAST BOY? CAN YOU HEAR ME? Okay, they're like really into staring at each other.") but they did not care.

But of course, it had to end.

They noticed, blushing like crazy, and pulled away. They then turned to the stage, where Batman was clearing his throat into the microphone. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen," he said. "I hope you are finding the DC Ball to your liking."

The guests all murmured, "yeah," "mmm," "a lot of fluff," "pickles," and other things.

"I have gotten a request from a domino wearing masked 16 year old boy who wears lots of flashy colors for his uniform," Bruce continued to announce, ignoring Robin's afraid expression. He had told Batman to not tell anyone he set this up! And he did it indirectly! Well, he WAS Batman so... "The request is for two Titans, who were recently brought together in a newfound friendship, to read something they wrote earlier *ahem, lists, ahem* up here. So, without further ado, I present to you, RAVEN AND BEAST BOY!"

The two Titans just stood there, jaws dropped. The spotlight washed over them.

"Come up here," Batman ordered gently.

Surprise still was in both of theirs expressions.

Slowly, they began to walk up. Raven, who knew who Batman was talking about moments ago, glared at Robin as she passed him by. He smirked at her, but still was very nervous on the inside.

"Umm, uhhh," Beast Boy said when they walked onstage into his mic. "I'll go first, I guess," he took the heat for Raven. She was grateful for that, but still shocked and very angry.

Batman gave them a curt nod, and walked offstage. All the guests looked up at them, interested.

"So, it's a long story, but Raven and I have to write 3 things daily that we like about each other. This is the last day of doing it, too...And I-I'll just continue," Beast Boy chuckled nervously. He meekly began. "One...She understands my feelings..."

People raised their eyebrows.

"T-two...She looked absolutely stunning in her dress..."

Raven stiffened, fighting not to run off the stage and die out of embarrassment and shyness.

"Three..." Beast Boy gulped. _I think I'm in love with her._

He hesitated. Should he really say number three? Should he really? He already knew that Raven didn't like him. And she thought he didn't. So he winged it, hiding the third part of his list from Raven, and announcing.

"Our friendship is a lot better and this was a good bonding experience."

Raven released her deep breath. Beast Boy turned to her. "Y-you're a great friend," he murmured and stepped out of the way so she could speak.

Why was he lying? _Because he thinks I don't like him back! _she thought angrily. _STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! _The balloons in the back were wrapped in dark aura and popped. The guests back there shrieked.

Raven ignored it.

_Oh, God, I have to speak my list to all of them. Oh, my G-God... _She accidentally wrapped a kid in dark aura and he lifted up into the sky. Raven exhaled deeply again. The kid fell onto the floor.

No one noticed.

"I don't want to read my list now," Raven announced into the mic. She had to make things right. Robin began to protest, but then Raven added, "But I will say something else."

"2 years ago, I had met the Teen Titans as a lonely fourteen year old girl." She said into the mic shakily. "I ignored them all, just wanting to help save people and being afraid of making fr-friends. I began to open up, however, because they accepted me...Maybe about a month into the new team, Beast Boy and Cyborg had ventured into my mirror. My mirror is a portal to my mind...and it's not a very fun place."

The audience agreed with murmurs. _"Hell to naw I'm goin' there."_

She felt offended, but continued on.

"There, they both helped me defeat a raging monster in my mind," Raven whispered. "At that time, Beast Boy had always tried to hang out with me and get to know me better like the others because we had recently met. I gave off the impression that I probably hated him, which I did not. Later on, after Beast Boy saved me, we found out that we _did _like each other. And that's when we began to bond more and more. He always helped me. The other Titans were nervous to pester me because of my emotions. But he always tried..."

Everyone eyed him.

He covered his face shyly.

"One time, I began to love. I was betrayed. Beast Boy helped. Another time, when he became a powerful Beast monster, he saved me from another beast. And when the world was going to end-Oh yeah, all of you were turned to stone for like 3 days. Sorry-he gave me a lucky penny. That is probably the most stupid, annoying-"

Beast Boy looked away.

"-bugging-"

His hear sank inside.

"-most thoughtful, optimistic, nicest gift anyone had ever gotten me. Because I was a portal the most evil soul, because I was ready to die for badness, because just in a few hours, the world was going to break...He gave me his lucky penny. He wasn't shocked when he found out I was the portal. He was ready to fight. Beast Boy is probably my best friend. Blah, I'm getting soft."

WAIT WAIT WAIT.

Did she just really say that?!

Everyone else was surprised, too.

Time to balance this fluff up.

Jim Carrey ran butt-naked across the ballroom, yelling, "I AM A WOMMAANNNNNN!" The guests were disgusted, and threw him out the window.

Raven took another breath. "So, I guess I should read my list now..." She opened it up, gulping. "One...He helped me go dress shopping...Two...He always has pranking camcorder...Three..."

Three was actually, "I'm having fun with him", but she needed to tell him the truth. She needed to get it out there. Admit it.

"...I love-"

"-CONTROL FREAK IN DA HOUSE!"

Raven was cut off by the obese fanboy. She jumped in surprise, blushing furiously and put the list in her pocket. And then she had a face full of disgust. Control Freak was wearing a bikini.

"I just tried beer," Control Freak slurred. "A-and I liiiike it!"

All the guests groaned.

Batman simply got a broom and shooed the idiot out. "Continue, Raven!" he called.

"Oookaayy," Raven mumbled, and then continued her confession. "I lov-"

"Burn baby, burn!" Anthony Padilla sang out loud.

Ian Hecox ragingly yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Raven was getting seriously frustrated right now. Where were these freaks coming from, anyways?! "I LOV-" She tried again.

"Aaannnnnd I-ee-I-I-I, will alllwwaaayyyys lo-o-ove yoooooouuu!" Whitney Houston sang.

"But you're dead!" Cyborg stated, very confused.

"Oh, yeah," she sighed, sadly. And then she walked off.

Raven was about to blow. Was this a sign? That Beast Boy and her should never ever ever ever ever ever ever be together? Actually, the sign should be like he has a crush on her and then she like completely betrays him and tries to kill him and all of his friends and then jumps into a volcano.

That's a very huge sign.

The dark Titan clenched her fists, grabbed the microphone out of its stand, and shouted,

"GODDAMMIT, BEAST BOY, I LOVE YOU!"

Well that was awkward. Everyone who was holding something dropped it, and if they weren't, what they dropped was their jaw. A lot of people knew this, but they didn't think Raven would just snap like that.

Beast Boy, who was on the side of the stage was still letting the words sink in.

She didn't seem very happy that she loved him.

"Uh, you sure?" he asked meekly.

She turned to him, hurt in her eyes. "Am I SURE?!" she cried. "AM I SURE THAT I AM NOT GRATEFUL FOR ALL OF THE LITTLE, SWEET THINGS YOU DO?! OR HOW HOT YOU LOOK IN THAT SUIT AND TIE?! OR HOW YOU GIVE UP A LOT OF THINGS FOR ME?! I AM SURE!"

He got up, and slowly made his way over to the panting girl.

"Haha," Batman chuckled to Robin. "I sooo knew they were going to get together tonight. It was totez obvi."

"Totally."

Beast Boy took Raven's hand. He stared deeply into her beautiful violet eyes. She stared back. "It's just you annoy me to pieces," she grumbled. "And I have no idea why I HAD to be attracted to you. But I am, and I-"

She cut herself off, as she saw he began to grab her and lean in.

Kid Flash and Jinx were very happy for them. Maybe this would persuade the oblivious, handsome red-head that Jinx did indeed love Kid Flash. AND MAYBE THEY WOULD FINALLY BECOME A COUPLE, DAMMIT!

Heh...continuing...

Their lips were so close to meeting...

This would seal that they were going out...

That their love was now official...

All of these years, hiding their crushes which turned deeper...

Were about to mean something...

Become something.

Beast Boy could hear her breath hitch in her throat. Only a centimeter left.

And then they-

* * *

I jump up and quickly close my laptop. Shit shit shit shit shit. He's home! Kid Flash gave me a place to stay after I announced my new side that I am on. I'm very glad I'm good now, I seriously am, but now I do not want to see him.

I was busy writing the last parts of my fanfiction!

"JINX!" he calls. "Are you in your room?"

Oh God. This is the main laptop I'm writing on. And I didn't exit it! I-I have to hurry or else he'll see if he wants to use it. I really need-

Kid Flash opens the door. "Are you okay?" he asks in his sweet voice I love so much. "The Teen Titans are over."

If they knew I write fanfictions about them...

I was seriously going to die.

I gulp nervously and reply, "Y-yeah, just a minu-"

"JINX! I NEED TO SEE THE LAPTOP QUICKLY!" Beast Boy's voice called. I began to quickly open up the laptop and try to delete the story, but then he races in, and takes it. I gasp, waiting for the embarrassment to start.

"Beast Boy!" Raven's voice calls out to him. "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK IT UP!" she rushes into my room.

But Beast Boy is frozen in place. So is Kid Flash.

"Maybe this would persuade the oblivious, handsome red-head that Jinx did indeed love Kid Flash?" he whispers and then looks at me. "A-are you writing FANFICTION?"

My cheeks have never been redder.

I see Beast Boy's face is more red than mine, as he scans the document. Raven is now reading it, too. Oh, they're just so cute. Why can't they become a couple?

"Y-yes, I am," I answer Kid Flash quietly.

"I-is this a f-f-fanfiction about R-Raven and I?" Beast Boy whispers, horrified.

I nod.

Raven is now blushing, too.

"This Tugger seems very effective..." Beast Boy murmurs. He smirks and looks up at Raven, about to awkwardly flirt again. "We should go ask Robin if he has anything like that, right, Rae?" She doesn't answer. "Rae?"

Instead, Raven is focused on me.

"How dare you?" she hisses.

"Raven, come on, you two are just so cute it was hard not to join the BBRae community and I make fun of a lot of you in there and it helps get out my anger...Deal with it." Raven is about to deal with it by killing me.

Kid Flash steps in front of me protectively. "I am saving Jinx with my oblivious love for her," he tells Raven. "Go, shoo, move along now."

Beast Boy gets up, and looks at Raven. "Let's go," he mumbles. "You obviously never will like me back..."

She hears this, and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You have no idea." She says.

His cheeks burn. So does hers. And then they quietly go back to the living room.

Kid Flash turns to me. "So, oblivious love, huh?" he asks.

"..."

"How about we ditch the Titans and go out for dinner?" he questions. I smirk, my evil side coming in again. I nod. "See ya soon, pink cheeks." And then he leaves. I clap my hands excitedly, and quickly save the document and update it.

But not before I finish it, typing,

_"And then they kissed, but they were never going to be as romantic as Kid Flash and Jinx."_

* * *

**YES! HATE ME!**

**It was a very stupid twist, I know, but it was still a twist. xD Jinx is just like Robin, eh? *nudges***

**If you have no idea what just happened:**

**Jinx had recently joined the good side and she realized how annoying the cute bond of Raven and Beast Boy are. So she takes out her leftover anger and her shipping-ness to make fun of the Titans in this fanfiction, all while daydreaming about her and Kid Flash and Raven and Beast Boy. Eventually, as she is about to finally finish the fanfiction, they find out.**

**Raven and Beast Boy obviously like each other, and now are considering it since it's so out there now. Kid Flash is now dating Jinx.**

**Whoop whoop!**

**IT'S FANFICTION WITHIN A FANFICTION, WHICH ALSO HAS ROBIN WRITING A FANFICTION!**

**Hints:**

**(Notice, I had decided the twist maybe around chapter six, but I began to release my big hints recently)**

**Chapter 11:**

"I AM SO SO SO SO SO VERY EXCITED FOR TONIGHT, FRIENDS!" Starfire kept squealing as they walked home. But then a girl along the way stopped them.

She was strikingly beautiful. That's all the author has to say, she is not going into detail about how beautiful this girl was in very deep, entrancing words. She was just very very very extraordinarily pretty.

Her words were like a melody. "My name is Mary Sue," she said. "I wish to join your team, for I, Mary Sue, have great powers and ski-"

Jinx, who was also invited to the ball and was dress shopping, held a bag in her hand which held the dress. She saw the Titans and Mary Sue. Scowling, the great and awesome Jinx went up to her.

Dark pink energy crackled on her hands, and she whisked it at Mary Sue. The girl screamed and disappeared.

Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire just looked very shaken up.

"Um...why did you do that?" Beast Boy squeaked, barely able to speak.

Jinx smirked. "Cuz the world doesn't need anymore Mary Sues...Besides, they always get Kid Flash into their stupid trance..." It was true. Gosh! And then amazing pink-haired sorceress winked at the Titans wittily, and said, "Byeee, and see ya at the ball!" and then she ran off.

**I kept on praising Jinx and calling her amazing or pretty, and in this scene was veeerryyy obvious. Especially when she talks about Kid Flash.**

**Chapter 12 Author Notes:**

_**Hint for the twist:**_

_**A writer is a bit unlucky.**_

** Because her name is Jinx and she wrote the fanfiction. It's pretty self-explanatory. **

**Chapter 12:**

Jinx came in, and she wore a long light purple dress, which Kid Flash tried to stop drooling at and was still too shy to ask Jinx to be his date. Because, ya know, Jinx is that awesome.

**I think I missed another hint in chapter twelve, I'm not sure. But the hints in this chapter are obvious. Just read it over again.**

**I am EVIL! YAAYYY! I did this twist because it's not that NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-ish but it's really specific.**

**Maybe I'll make an extra chapter for this for an alternate ending. x3 I doubt it though.**

**This is my last author's notes for this story...**

**Good bye, my faithful Tiddlebear readers...May you be Tugged with your significant other.**

**~Aj**


	15. The Interview: THE TRUTH IS REVEALED!

**Hey guys! This is an easy-to-write no pressure thing so I decided to do it to make up for lost time! I was so sure I had more time, but NOOOO. School started, more homework, I had an amazing math teacher and I was getting straight A's but then the student teacher took over and she's not very good at it and now my grades and STRUGGEHLIN, my laptop's internet is being a lil' sh*t, and I'm BBRae fangirling more.**

**So yep.**

**Basically so I do not blab about, I am writing my own real book...I actually do know two publishing companies that allow kids my age to publish stories; Lulu which is an online thing, and my mom's friend's company who does it, too. So that might help my fanfictions, actually! :) I'm thinking of a Avatar-Teen Titans- Divergent- Harry Potter- Percy Jackson -13 Reasons Why type of thing, because when reality meets fiction...**

_**It's fugging awesome. **_

**How do I do this, you ask? Characters. Put a normal character in. Put a character that's like the chosen one. Put a character that has super strength. Put them in the modern world. Make sections of it. Put an evil wizard. Make up your own ancient gods from a fake ancient country! PUT A DEPRESSED SELENA GOMEZ (who shall play Hannah from 13RW) IN THERE! ! !**

**My brain only computes stories or lifestyles. Give me an English class I couldn't get anything below an A+ if I tried. Give me a social studies class and I couldn't get anything below an A- if I tried. Give me a science class and I couldn't get anything lower than a B+ if I tried. Give me a math class and I could usually get an A or sometimes a B but then give me a student teacher that can't do her job right and makes me want to fail on purpose and I couldn't get anything if I tried.**

**THAT SAID I WILL STOP BRAGGING AND YET COMPLAINING ABOUT MY EDUCATION.**

**Also, I met Nev from _Catfish_ last Wednesday! :D It was the tour for Catfishoncampus and it was at my sister's university. We got to hear some secrets and juicy juicy gossip about Nev heh. MAX IS IN UGHANDA.**

**NOT FAIR.**

**I'm blabbing. Sorry. I got two Harry Potter shirts on Monday you wanna see I know you do you will I will-**

**Ahem.**

**TIME FOR THE INTERVIEW! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Teen Titans, or anything further except the plot and ideas of this fanfiction.**

**This is not necessary to the story to read. This is an extra to the story, and has a surprise for the people who would liked to see what really would have happened in Tiddlebear if it wasn't 'written by Jinx'.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

As the pad's door finally opened. And there, stood a man of the name Rom Tiddle.

* * *

**Tiddlebear**

**By AjStarlet**

**Chapta:**

**The Interview**

Jinx, who had made a successful fanfiction, happily walked down the street. She had an amazing boyfriend. An amazing side to be on. She was a hero! Someone's hero! She still couldn't believe she was actually good-

And then she got hit by lamp. Was it really her fault she wrote something awesome to her? It only mattered that she enjoyed to write it...So why did she share it? Was it to fill a void of author emptiness? To seek guidance in writing?

Maybe it was something in her heart, her soul, her mind, to create these characters and trying to forget about her past, to create a new world, a lovely fut-

She got hit by another lamp.

"AZARATH METRION ZIN-" Jinx cried as she leapt to her feet and began to lunge to attack the offender of the lamp-throwing source. But she stopped crackling her dark energy and looked lost. "Wait...That's not my mantra...I DON'T EVEN HAVE A MANTRA!"

"That's what you get for you stupid fanfiction!" a girl said. "I HAVE MORE LAMPS AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

Jinx growled, zapped the girl's finger ("OWWW OH DEAR LORD! THAT STILL DOESN'T CHANGE THE AMOUNT OF LAMPS I HAVE!") and walked to her and Kid Flash's pad. The sorceress groaned and she punched in the number to enter, and wished she had healing powers like a fellow certain sorceress, Raven, to heal the ache in her side from the lamp. Thinking of Raven made Jinx scowl farther more.

Raven was not sure whether to talk to Jinx that much anymore or if she shouldn't. Because of Jinx, Beast Boy tried to invent a Tugger. And it was clawing on her irritated emotions to no end.

This one fanfiction.

Why?

Maybe...maybe there was a solution...

As the pad's door finally opened. And there, stood a man of the name Rom Tiddle.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Rom Tiddle, I am from England to help you and your fellow lads' problems, and to create a Horcrux-" Rom caught himself off. "I mean, um, ha, to create peace and love and rainbows and nargles..."

Jinx frowned at him with a dead-panned face. Wisely, she said;

"Get out."

"YO! ROM! MY MAN!" Kid Flash cheered as he walked into the common room.

"You know him?!" Jinx snapped.

"Yeah, we knew each other back at Pigfarts Academy! It's on Mars, too, so," Kid Flash replied. "I knew he was very very awesome at making peace and giving advice- Ooh! That Avada Kedavra spell you gave me to paralyze people? It works wonders!- so I invited him over to help your situations."

Jinx crossed her arms. "I am perfectly fine!" she snipped.

Kid Flash frowned, and sadly eyed the lamp-shaped mark on her side. "Are you sure, Jinx? You sure?" he asked.

Jinx groaned, and eyed Rom. "I'm watching you..."

The handsome, sexy lad who would turn out to even barely have nostrils smiled. "I am at your service," he responded.

* * *

"YOUR PLAN IS TO INTERVIEW US?!" Jinx cried, and even Kid Flash seemed worried about this.

Rom grinned reassuringly. "Calm down, Jinxie! This will be on live television, where people can see!" He cleared his throat. "COCACOLAPEPSIMOUNTAINDEWIA!" he cried as he cast a spell in the talk show set.

"What did you do?" Kid Flash asked nervously.

"I have rearranged your brains to act like the fanfiction, so everything you say is canon to it!" Rom cheered. "Isn't that great?"

"I-I guess..." Jinx murmured. Her mind snapped in a different way than before...She then smiled deliciously at Kid Flash. "That DC Ball was quite fun, Wally. Hmmm?"

He blushed. "Oh yes it was," he chuckled.

Rom shifted on his feet awkwardly. "Continuing on..." He clapped his hands. "COME OUT, LADS!" The rest of the gang spilled out, slightly confused. They sat down in their chairs, and Robin stiffened when he saw the audience. "Oh, relax, Robbie, they won't hurt."

A fangirl in the audience licked her lips.

"I think." Rom added.

Robin groaned.

"So, let's start with the love birds." Raven and Beast Boy's eyes widened. "How did you feel when you first put on the Tugger?"

Beast Boy's eyebrow raised. "Dude, didn't read the story? We were ticked off!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Didn't seem like it after the ball..."

Starfire blushed. "Yes, I am very sorry for walking in on that little moment..."

Raven's cheeks flushed while Beast Boy smiled goofily. Rom nodded in a serious manner. "Yes, yes. Let's get down to business...What happened after you were about to kiss?" he asked. Everyone gave him confused stares. Shouldn't he know?

"Well..." Batman suddenly appeared. "I can tell the story!"

"Oh, God no." Robin muttered.

Starfire looked concerned, and whispered to her boyfriend, "What is it, Robin?"

"Bruce always does this...he tells an exaggerated story and includes Selna Kyle and him in intimate moments!"

* * *

**Batman's View**

Their lips were so close. Breaths hitched. And then finally, pale lips smacked against green ones. Raven was freaking out, but then lost herself into it. Sure, other people's first kisses were really awkward but sweet, but this is a story!

It was passionate and beautiful and cool.

But then...

The Joker crashed-

* * *

"Yo! This didn't happen!" Cyborg called out. "And Beast Boy said their cheeks were both super sweaty and it felt kinda weird."

Batman sighed. "Shut up."

"No! That's-"

"My parents are dead."

"So are mine!" Cyborg snapped.

"And mine," added Jinx

"And mine," Robin murmured.

"Mine, too..." Starfire sniffed as her and Robin huddled.

"Same here," Beast Boy sighed. Raven held him closer.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!"

* * *

**Still Batman's View**

The Joker crashed the party. I put on my uniform. And then, Catwoman burst in.

"Having fun, Wayne?" she laughed.

_"SHE WAS ALREADY THERE!" Robin exclaimed. "THERE'S TOO MANY PLOTHOLES!"_

_"Well, you want me to close a hole? How about yours?"_

I smiled at Selina, and her beauty. Oh, why did we keep breaking up? We were perfect. I mean, Talia's hot. But Catwoman's feistier. I need that in my life. Some spice to make up for my parents.

Because they're dead.

Selina and I defeated the Joker in no time. However, our leftover awkwardness of our last relationship took over. "So," I whistled.

"So?" she scoffed. "I just left you! You deserved better! But you still want me because you're such a bold man! Why?"

I smiled at her stupidity.

"Oh, Selina. You don't know, baby." I could tell she was blushing.

And then we did something you kids should finally know about. Since apparently your parents died at a too early age for you to know. When a man like me and a woman like Selina loooove each other soooo much, they-

* * *

Rom wrinkled his nose. "Please. No. And leave."

Batman scowled. "I will avenge myself..." And then he finally went away.

Robin sighed. "Oh thank God."

Beast Boy and Raven cleared their throats. "Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure we know what happened..." Beast Boy claimed.

* * *

...But of course, it had to end.

They noticed, blushing like crazy, and pulled away. They then turned to the stage, where Batman was clearing his throat into the microphone. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen," he said. "I hope you are finding the DC Ball to your liking."

The guests all murmured, "yeah," "mmm," "a lot of fluff," "pickles," and other things.

"I have gotten a request from a domino wearing masked 16 year old boy who wears lots of flashy colors for his uniform," Bruce continued to announce, ignoring Robin's afraid expression. He had told Batman to not tell anyone he set this up! And he did it indirectly! Well, he WAS Batman so... "The request is for two Titans, who were recently brought together in a newfound friendship, to read something they wrote earlier *ahem, lists, ahem* up here. So, without further ado, I present to you, RAVEN AND BEAST BOY!"

The two Titans just stood there, jaws dropped. The spotlight washed over them.

"Come up here," Batman ordered gently.

Surprise still was in both of theirs expressions.

Slowly, they began to walk up. Raven, who knew who Batman was talking about moments ago, glared at Robin as she passed him by. He smirked at her, but still was very nervous on the inside.

...

"One time, I began to love. I was betrayed. Beast Boy helped. Another time, when he became a powerful Beast monster, he saved me from another beast. And when the world was going to end-Oh yeah, all of you were turned to stone for like 3 days. Sorry-he gave me a lucky penny. That is probably the most stupid, annoying-"

Beast Boy looked away.

"-bugging-"

His hear sank inside.

"-most thoughtful, optimistic, nicest gift anyone had ever gotten me. Because I was a portal the most evil soul, because I was ready to die for badness, because just in a few hours, the world was going to break...He gave me his lucky penny. He wasn't shocked when he found out I was the portal. He was ready to fight. Beast Boy is probably my best friend. Blah, I'm getting soft."

WAIT WAIT WAIT.

Did she just really say that?!

Everyone else was surprised, too.

Time to balance this fluff up.

Jim Carrey ran butt-naked across the ballroom, yelling, "I AM A WOMMAANNNNNN!" The guests were disgusted, and threw him out the window.

...

The dark Titan clenched her fists, grabbed the microphone out of its stand, and shouted,

"GODDAMMIT, BEAST BOY, I LOVE YOU!"

Well that was awkward. Everyone who was holding something dropped it, and if they weren't, what they dropped was their jaw. A lot of people knew this, but they didn't think Raven would just snap like that.

Beast Boy, who was on the side of the stage was still letting the words sink in.

She didn't seem very happy that she loved him.

"Uh, you sure?" he asked meekly.

She turned to him, hurt in her eyes. "Am I SURE?!" she cried. "AM I SURE THAT I AM NOT GRATEFUL FOR ALL OF THE LITTLE, SWEET THINGS YOU DO?! OR HOW HOT YOU LOOK IN THAT SUIT AND TIE?! OR HOW YOU GIVE UP A LOT OF THINGS FOR ME?! I AM SURE!"

...

Their lips were so close to meeting...

This would seal that they were going out...

That their love was now official...

All of these years, hiding their crushes which turned deeper...

Were about to mean something...

Become something.

Beast Boy could hear her breath hitch in her throat. Only a centimeter left.

And then they-

"Wait," Beast Boy interrupted. Raven looked down sadly. It was all for nothing. Love was maybe the worst failure she had ever experienced. "I ate 5 cans of tofu today out of nerves...My breath..." His cheeks, forehead, and palm began to sweat.

Raven's lip quivered in anger. "You-you stopped that for- really-ohmygosh!" she growled.

"Oh great. All the romantic music and smoke effect done for nothing!" Bruce groaned. Selina came up to him and smacked him in the head.

"DO THE KISS! KISS KISS KISS KIIIISSSS!" Starfire began to chant.

Cyborg smiled. "Kiss! Kiss, kiss!"

"You're not cockblocking them?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Oh God...A scratching post..." Cyborg shuddered. "Yeah, I don't want to be the best man at B's wedding and seeing the beautiful bride which is a fetish fro cats under the veil," Cyborg explained. He turned back to the couple. "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Raven forced a smile at Beast Boy, but it seemed stern. "I don't care if you smelled like rotten banana. Kiss me."

And finally, as pale lips met green pink ones, it was official.

They were something.

Not just the odd couple Tugged together. No three daily things could ever explain the things they loved about each other, things that finally outlined these past 10 days. They weren't Beast Boy and Raven, or Raven and Beast Boy, or the Opposites.

But something more.

* * *

"And that's what happened," Beast Boy said and he smiled at Raven.

Rom nodded. And then he sighed. "Well, my work here is done!" He got out his wand again. "MOUNTDEWIAPEPSICOCACOLA!" he reversed the spell. Their brains went back to normal.

"Why are you hugging my arm?" Raven deadpanned.

"I have no idea."

"Hey...We may not be **Tugged **but at least we're... **HUGGED.**"

"I think my ears are crying at that terrible pun."

"Oh, well my ears bleeds every time you uh, make fun of me!"

"Oh, really good comeback."

"Shut up, Raven!"

"Then don't talk to me!"

Robin sighed as they continued to bicker. He looked at Cyborg. "So...I made the blueprints for the Tugger...Why don't we experiment?"

**THE (OFFICIAL I GUESS) END**

* * *

**Haha! I hoped you guys liked it! Yes, that's what would have happened. ;D**

**Thanks, and this is the LAST chapter EVER OFFICIALLY for Tiddlebear. Sorry, but I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
